


Standing On The Sun

by Cerberus_Spectre



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confident Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Full Shift Werewolves, GP Lena Luthor, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Omega Kara Danvers, Werewolf Mates, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Kara Grant-Prince, daughter of Ambassador Diana Prince and Media Mogul Cat Grant, has the world at her feet. She can do, and go anywhere she pleased. There is no door that's locked for her curious and sharp mind.Major Crimes Lt. Lena Luthor lives a stressful life especially after the tragedy that's hit her family less than a year ago. She's worked hard to get to where she is, including being shot twice. Hard work, dedication and integrity is what she lives by.Kara and Lena couldn't be more different, practically living in two different universes it seems. Until they cross paths one fateful night. It would be the night that would change their lives forever. A night that would merge their world's for better or for worse (depending on who's asking).It's an Omegaverse story with Alpha Lena GP, don't like, keep scrolling.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt, a really simple one...well, more of someone asking me to write an Omegaverse story with Omega Kara paired with anyone, and well...by this point. We should all know that I don't know how to do simple and leave it at that. I flushed it out, and here we are. Enjoy.
> 
> Also probably out of character in some areas. I don't really care

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara was running around her dorm room like a chicken without a head, she was thankful she didn’t have a roommate ( _thank you, mom!)_ because Kara was having a hard time keeping the room nice and neat as she tore through it like a tornado. Her lab partner, Barry, had called her earlier—as in _four in the freaking morning_ —to wrestle in a science experiment gone horribly wrong. Now Kara's entire schedule was thrown off because that little mishap (which would’ve cost them their entire grade for the rest of the semester) had been far more difficult than she had been told. This was her last semester in college, and Kara was hoping that it would go smoother than this, of course even she knew that it was wishful thinking.

Kara was speed walking to her class that was halfway across campus and trying desperately to avoid bumping into other students while trying to organize her notes. Kara was thankful that she was not the only one running late and that the professor wasn't even in the auditorium. The soft chatter of students quizzing each other, or talking to themselves frantically soothed her nerves. Kara spotted Lucy easily and sank into the seat next to her, thankful that Lucy was early enough to grab seats at the top and not at the very bottom. Lucy was one of the select few of Alpha's at the university that the Omega trusted with her life—well, that and Lucy was her best friend since they were little kids, though Lucy was four years older than Kara.

The dark haired woman smiled, closing her journal with a dramatic sigh after she studied her friend's face for ten seconds. “No. Of course you're not freaked out about this exam. The only exam that could make or break your GPA for the rest of the semester.”

Kara tuned out everyone else as she leaned a little into Lucy's personal space to avoid being overheard, “Normally, I wouldn't be...but I've been awake since four o'clock this morning with Barry. Trying to fix our project for Professor Hans. Lucy, I'm so screwed right now!”

“Please, Kara, if anyone is walking out of here with their sanity still intact, it's you. Wayne Enterprises and Palmer Technologies aren’t fighting over you for nothing.”

“Yeah well, the military isn’t just knocking at your door for nothing either Miss Know It All. You went from dominating law school, to being second best in engineering.” Kara paused to pick non-existent lint from her shoulder, “After me, of course.”

Lucy snorted, “And you're so humble.”

Suddenly the entire auditorium quieted down as the door opened and Professor Eliza Danvers walked in, door slamming behind her. She was a Beta but she held her head high like she was an Alpha, and it didn’t help that the woman was so intimidating. Students often weren’t comfortable talking to the professor for extra credit or something of the sort—you were either passing her class or failing miserably.

“Alright students, you know the drill.” Professor Danvers smiled from behind her desk, but it was anything but warm, “Log in, lock down your browsers and you may begin your exams.” the older woman watched closely as her students put away their phones and closed their books, before doing as they were instructed. Eliza looked down at her monitor, watching one by one as more than two hundred students logged into their exams.

The Beta scanned the classroom again, before her gaze settled on the duo sitting near the top in the middle section. Lucy Lane and Kara Grant-Prince. Aside from the Lane's and the Lord's, the Grant-Prince surname was a famous name in both the wolf and human communities. Hell the entire world. Belonging to Diana Prince, United States Ambassador to the United States, and Cat Grant, multi-Pulitzer prize winning international journalist and Media Queen and CEO of the media empire CatCo. The most powerful dynamic couple to have an Omega daughter. The rarest type on the planet for their kind; their kind that was dominated by Alpha's and Beta's. To the normal human being, most wouldn't understand why such a person would be sought after so greatly, but in the small werewolf community—Omega's were priceless, and Kara Grant-Prince was untouchable.

Eliza knew of only two other Omega's that were registered in National City (werewolves had to be registered, despite there being less than a hundred thousand of them on the planet compared to the human race that ranged in the billions). Two other omega's in National City attended National City University as well and they were all friends. And Eliza didn’t much blame them, considering all three Omega's were the only existing Omega's in all of North America.

Professor Danvers then looked at her only child, Alex, sitting in the front row. A look of concentration on her face as she took her exam, and Eliza mentally smiled. All she wanted for her daughter was to find a good mate, and she knew that Alex had a small crush on Kara Grant-Prince, but then again...so did the rest of the student body and Eliza suspected a few Professors did as well.

Eliza took a seat in her chair, and began grading last week's exams, pushing her daughter's non-existent love life and the untouchable Omega from her mind for the time being.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara and Lucy, unsurprisingly, were the first ones finished and out of the class.

“So, going to see your mom today?”

Kara shook her head, a few strands of hair falling around her face from her messy bun. “Yeah, she said she wanted to talk to me about something important. Why are you looking at me like that? What? Oh my god, do you know what it is?”

Lucy patted her friend's arm softly, shaking her head. “Um...it's something between you and your parents kiddo. But If makes you feel any better, just know they love you to death and would do anything to protect you.”

Kara looked at Lucy, confused, “Not really...but I'm gonna be late to communications and you know how Professor Sinclair can be for lateness.”

“She starts harping about having better things to do like watching boxing and shit. Yeah, Kara, the entire campus knows how Veronica Sinclair is. It's no wonder she's still single for an Alpha at her age.”

“Oh, c'mon Lucy, she's nice though. Well at least to me she is.”

Lucy stopped at that, taking her the blonde's arm tightly but careful of her own strength. By nature, Alpha's and Beta's were physically stronger than Omega's, Alpha's more so, so it was easy to harm them if one was not careful. “Kara, I don't...” Lucy paused, knowing how stubborn her friend could be when told not to do something. She's seen the hell that the young Omega put Cat and Diana through while growing up. “Just be careful alright? She's an unmated Alpha with two pups. Don't make it three.”

“W-what?? No way, pfft, c'mon.” Kara scoffed, pulling away from the shorter woman easily (only because Lucy allowed it), “I'm...seriously?! She's an interesting woman to talk to. That's all. I'll see you later alright? Love you!” Kara called over her shoulder as she pushed through a throng of students, leaving Lucy to stare after her with concern. Lucy may be a young Alpha, but she wasn't afraid to go toe to toe with an older, and stronger Alpha to protect her family.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara couldn't have been more relieved that her day of classes were finally over, but that didn’t release the tension in her shoulders because now she was on her way downtown, to her parents' penthouse. Kara stared out of the tinted window of the all black SUV her mom, Diana, insisted that Kara have a driver available at all times of the day to take her wherever she wanted. With her parents high profile careers and their only child being an Omega, neither parent were willing to risk anything to chance. Cat getting pregnant with Kara had been a shock—however, actually giving birth to her? It was a blessing. The only blessing she and her wife considered worth sacrificing _everything_ for.

In other words, to Kara, they were helicopter parents when they wanted to be, which was all the time. College was a relief.

“Ms. Prince?”

Kara looked at her driver curiously, meeting the older blonde's gaze in the rear view mirror. “Yeah, Sara?” (because her parents didn’t trust a civilian to escort their daughter around, and essentially watch her back, and definitely not a human. Sara Lance was a trained assassin and an Alpha. They hired a _trained assassin_ and an _Alpha..._ but wouldn't trust an ordinary human. Kara tried not think about _that_ too much). (Logic).

“You okay? Seem like you’ve got a lot going on right now in that head of yours.”

Kara smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes like it usually did, “Yes, I'm—well...I guess I'm just nervous.”

“You meet with your parents for lunch all the time, what's different about this visit? You're not failing a course again, are you?”

“No! No way, they’d be coming to me not the other way around.” they shared a light laugh, “It's just that...I don't think this lunch is like our usual ones.”

Sara glanced at Kara once more, feeling a little bad for the younger girl. Sara wished she knew how to comfort the Omega but she was an Alpha...she wasn't family and she wasn't mated. Leaving a strong scent on the girl without proper means (I.E., protecting her) would only serve her death. Sara wasn't too interested in dying so soon. She pulled in front of the tall building and got out to open Kara's door.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime...and good luck. Hey, kid?” Kara turned around, and Sara simply shrugged, “Whatever it is...I'm positive it's not the end of the world.”

Kara didn’t really know what to say to that so she continued into the building, smiling at the elderly doorman—despite Sara's attempt to reassure her, Kara felt anything but.

By the time the elevator reached the fortieth floor.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lunch as always was delicious and Cat was never a disappointment when she cooked—it always tasted like magic, and neither Alpha nor Omega had any shame scarfing everything down as if it were their last meal while Cat smugly sat back with a cup of coffee, feeling quite proud of herself. It wasn't until everything was completely gone and the dishes were washed, and were sitting in the living room like a family full on life—and perfectly seasoned chicken.

Kara was sprawled across her mama's (Cat) lap while her mom (Diana) scrolled through the digital library on their huge curved flat screen TV, looking for something decent to watch. Her mama was combing her fingers through Kara's hair in such a soothing way that Kara would’ve fallen asleep—had her heart not been beating a million miles per second. Idly Kara picked at the thread at the hem of her shirt while her mom _finally_ picked a movie, but it was one that creeped both Cat and Kara out to no end— _Coraline._

Cat rolled her eyes at her mate, “Diana, darling, _really?”_

Diana smiled and joined her family, placing Kara's legs over her lap. Despite her worries, the Omega felt safe and warm with her mothers and not five minutes into the movie, with Cat still untangling her hair—Kara was fast asleep.

Diana looked down at their slumbering daughter, snoring softly with her face pressed into Cat's stomach and drooling adorably on the older blonde's shirt, “Our little girl is growing up, Catherine.”

Cat sighed heavily, “Yes, and her twenty-third birthday is coming up. Her heat can come on full swing at any moment.” Cat looked up at her wife, “Diana...”

The Ambassador kissed her wife softly, “I know, baby, I know.”

“It's hard enough protecting her now. Sara is good at her job, but once Kara reaches her full Omega status, Diana, eventually Sara will have to use that gun.”

“Then we'll just hire another bodyguard to help out.”

Cat snorted, staring down at her baby girl again, “She's already enough of target with just one bodyguard, hiring more will be stating that we _want_ her to be...to be taken from us. You know how the community is, and those fucking humans are even worse.”

Diana growled quietly at her wife, shifting slightly, “If she were born an Alpha or a Beta, Cat, she would’ve still been a target given who and where she comes from. She's almost out of college, one more bodyguard can't fucking hurt. Then maybe she can go to Themyscira with my mother for the better part of the summer.”

“Oh, yes, Themyscira. An island full of Alpha's.”

“My mother won't let anything happen to her—”

“Your mother is the Queen, Diana, she has rule over the island but she's a politician. You of all people should know better.”

Diana sighed wearily, turning her focus back to the movie and Cat did as well—but her mind was far from the creep ass cartoon movie her wife loved so much, Cat was thinking of a game plan to keep their daughter out of harm's way. She'd never regret giving birth to her daughter, not even after the doctors confirmed that she was an Omega given her size in Cat's womb—but she would not lie and say it was always easy.

“Maxwell Lord III called again.” Diana murmured out of the blue.

“What did he want?”

“You know what he wanted. It's time to visit the slums, and renew the truce between the Northern and Southern packs.”

Cat hummed thoughtfully, “I despise that family.”

“As do I,” Diana sighed heavily, “I swear being Ambassador for the humans is far easier than with our own kind.”

“If we go to war, we outrank them anyway, should be an easy win.” Cat said flippantly, she'd never liked the Luthor's either. There was nothing wrong with their family, but Cat didn’t like a lot of people by nature. Hell, she didn’t like Diana when they first met, now here they were; married with a child. Well, a grown woman now.

Diana agreed quietly, “Yes, but you and I both know how much it would hurt our communities if that happened. The humans already look down on us, I am in no hurry to prove them correct with anything.”

Cat huffed, and Kara shifted in her lap—aside from her soft snores, both Alpha's had forgotten that they had a lap full of puppy and lowered their voices, “I suppose we're all going then.”

“Yes.”

Cat felt a soft rumble against her belly, and it wasn't because she was hungry. It was their daughter groaning, quite loudly. Kara shifted again and this time her icy blue eyes that mirrored Diana's, were open and alert, “Do I have to go?” she whined, sounding a bit like a child but she didn’t care.

“Yeah, you do. If we have to suffer so do you,” Diana smirked, plucking her daughter's nose gently, “Besides, you need to know how this all works anyway.”

“And speaking of learning something,” Cat exhaled lightly, sharing a look with her lover, “We want to talk to you about something, sweetheart.”

Kara finally sat up and Cat scooted over so that Kara had room to sit between them, “Okay, what's up guys?...what? Okay, you're really starting to freak me out.”

“Cat? You wanna go first?”

The Queen of all Media glared at her wife, _chicken shit,_ “Kara, honey, we wanted to talk to you about your heat. We know that you've started to feel a gist of it the moment you turned thirteen but between now, and your twenty-third birthday, it's going to peak and it's going to happen every two months and it's time we...had _that_ talk.”

“Oh god, mama _please!_ We've already had the birds and bees talk when I was fifteen...can we just not?”

“Kara. This is different, sweetheart—

“How?”

“Because we _know_ you're not a virgin anymore, and...”

“ _How?!”_

“Your scent changed,” Cat answered easily, examining her nails and Kara's mouth audibly snapped shut, and stayed that way. “Thank god, you've only been playing around with humans. Depending on who you ask, I suppose.”

Kara growled, though it was without much malice—she knew better, but she did want to crawl into a hole and just die.

“Yes, and with that being said, Kara...unless you want to be pregnant after your first time with an Alpha, I suggest that you listen.”

Kara sank lower into her seat, arms crossed and the more her mothers talked, the hotter her face felt.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	2. Light My Body Up

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“ That's...your parents bought you a cabin, which is mostly like a mini mansion, in the middle of nowhere so you can live out your heat in peace? For a week?” Lucy snorted, and tossed her taco wrapper in the trash bin, “Sometimes you make me wish I was an Omega. I would love to have seven days all to myself—even if that meant I was gonna be a horny mess the entire time..”

Kara shook her head at her best friend, they had been hanging out in her dorm room for the better part of the day since it was pretty nasty outside. They were just watching movies and eating tacos from the local food truck just outside of the campus walls. “I'm just glad they finally got it off their chests.”

“ How'd they take the whole, 'I'm not a virgin' thing?'”

Kara just shrugged, slurping the last of her soda, “They were okay with it...kind of. Mama was just relieved I've been sleeping with humans. You know, since a human male's sperm isn’t strong enough to actually get me pregnant...and with the women, well...common sense I'm not getting pregnant there.”

“ I'm shocked Diana didn’t lock you up somewhere. If there is one thing that ‘Wonder Woman’ will go batshit over, it's her family.”

“ You know she hates being called that.”

“Well, she is,”  Lucy shrugged, and started clearing out her trash, “She represents the entire United States  _ and  _ the entire wolf community and still manages to be at home in time to spend time with her family four times a week. That's more than what half these politician asshats could accomplish. Anyway, I'm out of here Kara. I have to be at at the training camp  in a less than an hour, and I'm not even close to being ready for this night adventure in the fucking woods while it's raining.”

Kara pouted, “Awe...you're leaving me so soon, Luce? What am I supposed to do without you tonight?”

“ Start packing for that for that formal dinner, and snap-chat me everything. I hate that I have to miss this for this stupid FDX thing Henshaw has us doing.”

“ It's too further your career, suck it up Major Lane. Do you wanna use my car?”

“You mean your car that comes with a driver?” Lucy gave Kara a look, “ Nah, I need the fresh air and how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a Major yet, Princess.”

Kara smiled at her best friend, “You will be soon, I believe in you. Now go, before you're late and then start blaming me for Henshaw chewing your ass out.”

“Right,” Lucy pulled on her boots, nearly falling over because she was too lazy to untie them, “I'm sure Alex Danvers would  _ love  _ that too. She hates me, you know.”

“ She doesn't hate you, Lucy. It's all in your head. I just think she's competitive or something.”

“Or something.  You're so dense sometimes, text you later babe,” Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes as she left her friends dorm and began to jog out of the building and to her own dorm.  _ More like Alex Danvers wanted to fuck my best friends brains out and I'm cock blocking her.  _ And Lucy wouldn't be ashamed to admit that she's been doing it purposely to the other Alpha. The Lane would never purposely interfere with her sister from another mother's love life—when it came to humans. Alpha's and Beta's? Fair game. Lucy loved Kara too much as a sister to try anything with her, which is partially why she was one of the few Alpha's to be trusted alone with her.

Once Lucy reached her dorm and stuffed her duffel bag and prayed to god that Henshaw or any of the other drill instructors weren’t going to do a bag inspection. When she was done, she was out of the door like a bat out of hell and nearly knocked the one and only Alex Danvers off of her feet.

“ Watch where the hell you're going, Lane.” the taller Alpha growled, eyes narrowed and readjusted her own duffel, “You look like shit.”

“ Yeah, well when you have an Omega that wants to wrestle you for the last taco, you’ll look like shit too. Well, depending on who you ask.” Lucy winked saucily, and yeah, she would never sleep with Kara, but she just couldn't help digging at Alex's sore spot that she'd never have Kara. The shorter Alpha smiled sweetly at the  brunette and walked away, calling over her shoulder to the seething Alpha; “You snooze ya lose, Danvers. See you at the bus!” Lucy knew she'd be paying for that remark later, but she didn’t regret a single moment.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was laying in bed, scrolling through her instagram, bored as hell when there was a sudden knock on her door. She glanced at the time, and saw that Lucy had only been gone for ten freaking minutes, and she knew for a fact that her friends dorm was at least fifteen minutes away. Kara got up, making sure to look around in case Lucy forgot something but when she opened the door, it was just Barry.

He smiled at Kara, and he was dressed...really freaking nicely, and he smelled...normal, almost like a Beta. “Hey, Kara.”

“ Uh, hi...Barry? What are you doing here?” she stepped aside to let her friend, fellow Omega, and lab partner into her room and quickly closed the door.

Barry plopped down on her sofa with a wide grin, “Let's go out tonight.”

“ Um, what? It's wet outside, Barry.”

“ I know, I know!” he leaned forward in his seat, “But Winn scored some fancy club tickets  _ with  _ free drinks and VIP access. Tonight is the only night they’re valid.”

“ Winn? The Alpha from biology Winn?”

Barry nodded eagerly, “Yeah, him, he told me to invite a friend and well here I am. So?”

“ I don't like being the third wheel.”

“ How do you think I feel when I go out with you and Lucy?!”

“ Barry,” Kara growled but she was grinning all the same, “I have a flight tomorrow with my parents and—oh god, please stop...Barry...okay, Barry put the face away...” Kara groaned and covered her eyes.

Barry turned his pout on full force, but then he started playing dirty, “You owe me for that time we went downtown two months ago  and you—”

“ Fine! Fine, I'll go, you jerk but I'm only going for moral support.”

Barry's grin was infectious as he got up and hugged his friend tightly, thanking her over and over, “He's gonna be here in thirty minutes. Better hurry.”

“ I hate you so much.”

“ Love you too!” Barry paused momentarily, then pulled out his phone, “I saw your bodyguard outside, so I told him to meet us out back. And here.” he tossed Kara a small bottle from his back pocket.

“ What is it?”

“ It's to help mask your Omega scent, just...don't sweat too much and you’ll be fine.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The club was dark but the LED lights made sure it wasn't so dark it was nearly blinding, it was hot. On the outside all was heard was the faint thumping of the bass through the brick walls but they were escorted in immediately, much to the dismay of the soaking wet party goers standing inside ready to get drunk and have meaningless sex. The guard led them to the second floor, to the VIP floor. It was crowded but not over packed like it was downstairs. The bass was a tad softer and the atmosphere was calmer.

There was a thirty foot bar on the far side of the floor, on the other side of the second floor dance floor and the music the DJ was playing was instrumental with very few lyrics and it clashed beautifully with the chaos beneath them. Without being asked, the waitress brought over a few drinks and that's how their night started.

“ You guys like it?” Winn asked excitedly after their fourth round of shots, looking between Kara and Barry excitedly. He had eyes for Barry, but knowing he had two of three of the only Omega's in existence out with him on his arm was a large ego boost. And he didn’t miss the envious looks from both sexes below as they were making their way up to the VIP section.

Kara nodded, flipping her curls over her shoulder, “I've never been here, but I'll definitely be coming back soon.” As Kara was enjoying the company of her friends, and the free alcohol. Something assaulted her nose, something delicious and it made her mouth water. “Hey, do you guys smell that?”

Barry looked at her strangely, scenting the air softly and his nose crinkling after a moment, “Yeah, sweaty bodies and hormones.”

“No...not that...it’s something different…” Kara swallowed the saliva that pooled in her mouth, god forbid she start drooling. She was a Princess, and Princesses don’t drool. Winn had something but Kara tuned him out as she rose from her seat. The booth big enough to allow her to stand without looking awkward.

She looked over the railing, scanning the crowd as her body began to move on it's own accord. The alcohol in her system was taking it's effect and she was feeling pleasantly buzzed. As she continued to look on, her eyes caught something interesting—or rather  _ someone _ . Through the dozens of sweating, gyrating bodies she picked the woman out of the crowd as if no one else was there. The Omega wasn't sure if it was the jet black hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail, or the way the woman carried herself as she worked her way through the crowd towards the VIP elevators—or the sheer intensity of her  viridescent eyes that called to her attention by sheer force of will alone.

The corners of Kara's mouth twitched and the woman's eyes narrowed slightly, and Kara turned away swiftly—no doubt effectively starting a very interesting cat and mouse game. Kara took her last shot and excused herself from their booth, though Barry and Winn were now too caught up down each others throats to really pay attention to her, making her wonder just how long she'd been staring at the green eyed beauty. In five inch heels, the blonde danced her way to the center of the dance floor. Eyes closed, she could feel the bass pounding around and against her body. The bodies around her touched her, but their touches and bumps were brief...daring—but her beauty intimidated them to try more.

She was unapproachable and perhaps Barry's little fake Beta scent perfume actually worked but that was the furthest thing from Kara's mind—especially when the lights faded from red to blue. Making the room seem darker than it was before. Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her, a strong one, and her nose picked out the scent of the Alpha above all others. The same scent that aroused her interest earlier. It was strong, a little musky (the good kind) and Kara was immediately addicted, if she weren’t already. Kara turned just as the Alpha...the brunette from downstairs, with the intense gaze—closed the distance between them completely. 

Kara's pulse picked up, feeling as if it were starting to match the DJ’s beat. The brunette's attire was not appropriate nightclub attire. Dark denim jeans, boots, with a purple v-neck and a black leather jacket. Had Kara been paying more attention, she would’ve noticed the gun holstered on her hip and the badge beneath her jacket, on her belt. Kara simply turned around again as the Alpha wrapped her arms around the slight shorter blonde, and soon they started to dance to the beat of the club. Neither said a word, Kara could feel the crowd starting to close in around them—everyone lost in their own little world as much as they were. She felt the Alpha's firm body,her soft breasts and strong thighs molding into her body from behind.

As one of the brunette's hand slid from her waist to her stomach, just over her belly button, the Alpha nosed her way past Kara's golden curls, to the junction between her neck and shoulder. And Kara felt tingles racing through her body from the hot, heavy breaths falling over her moist skin. The woman was holding her strong and tight, very clearly staking claim to the other Alpha's on the dance floor that couldn’t keep their eyes away and Kara knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was sweating too much and the fake scent was going to wear off. 

She knew she was playing a dangerous game now but she didn’t want to stop...nor did she want to win. There was something about the woman behind her that drew her in, her very essence was calling to her like the heavens would it's angel and Kara didn’t know what it was, but she had every intention of finding out.

With hooded eyes, she saw that Barry and Winn were right where she left them, practically devouring each other in the booth and she smiled. She was happy for her friend...and speaking of happy. Kara whirled around in the stranger's arms, and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, eyes glancing down briefly at the obvious tent in those denim jeans.

“ Do you always come onto girls this way?”

The brunette seemed to be blushing but with the blue lighting, it was hard to tell, “I don't do nightclubs.”

“ Hm,” Kara hummed, pulling the woman even closer and she could feel her erection against her stomach through the jeans and the thin fabric of her dress, and the Alpha shuddered with a sharp growl, “So what are you doing here then?”

“ I came to get you.”

Kara's eyes opened a little more, and her heart missed a beat. Did Sara send for her?  _ Shit.  _ Did her parents, but she played it cool, “Interesting.”

The Alpha purred, her cock twitching in her pants, “Yes. You are.”

_ Definitely not her parents...or Sara,  _ “ Is there any particular reason you're here for me, Alpha?”

“ I think you know the answer to that question by now,” The mysterious brunette’s smile was predatory, hands moving into dangerous territory down Kara’s back, barely aware that they had stopped dancing and were simply holding each other a tad too intimately to be appropriate for public display. The Alpha leaned down and captured those soft pink lips she's been craving since finding the source of her inner wolfs agitation.“Your place or mine?”

“ Oh, yours. Definitely yours,” Kara breathed, throwing caution into the wind, curling her around the brunette's neck and pulled her down for another kiss. 

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...Cat and Diana have their hands full, don't they? Lol, good night.


	3. One Of Those Days

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

When Kara woke up the following morning, she was a tad bit disoriented and sore in  _ all  _ the right places. It took her a moment to realize that one she wasn't at home, two...she should've slept with an Alpha a  _ very  _ long time ago, and finally three...she was fucking late, and had no idea where the hell she was. Oh and she was naked as the day she was born. There was an equally naked body pressed into her backside tightly along with a pale and toned arm wrapped around her securely. The Omega turned her head slightly, and saw that the woman from the night before, the Alpha (a name she had still yet to acquire) was fast asleep and Kara, once again, took note of just how gorgeous this woman was.  _ Damn, it should be illegal to be this beautiful. _

Kara soft breathed in, taking in more of the Alpha's addicting smell. And she couldn't for the life of her understand what was so different about her from all the other Alpha's that had been in and out of her life. While Kara really wanted to know, she knew she had to get a move on. No doubt her bodyguard was losing her shit looking for her (she'd have to make it up to Sara somehow) and possibly bringing down the rain of hell from her parents if she was late  _ and  _ catching wind that she ditched her babysitter.  _ Again.  _ Kara liked Sara, and the last thing she wanted to do was to set her mom's murderous tendencies against the poor Alpha. (Okay, her mom wasn't a murderer...but she'd make anyone wish she was if she was  _ that  _ pissed off).

So she carefully as she could, Kara pushed the sheets aside but paused when she caught sight of something interesting,  _ well that would explain why I'm so sore right now. Did that thing really fit inside of me? Jesus fuck. How am I not in the morgue right now?  _ Kara reached down and ran the tips of her fingers over the smooth, pale flesh but quickly withdrew her fingers when she Alpha hummed in her sleep and sighed blissfully. Kara knew she didn’t have time for 'see ya later' sex.

Kara slipped out of the bed and the Alpha's grasp with little struggle, and she began picking up her discarded clothing and purse and crept out of the bedroom. Though she had to admit, the Alpha's apartment was rather freaking nice and she had a good eye for home décor. Once Kara was dressed, she pulled out a sticky note from her purse and wrote a small note, placed it on the fridge and slipped out undetected. The moment she stepped outside, she pulled out her phone and called Sara. The Alpha picked up on the first ring.

“ _ Kara Grant-Prince, where in the fucking hell are you?!” _

_ Shouting is never good.  _ Oh boy, Sara was pissed but with good reason. Kara had less than an hour to be at the private airstrip to join her parents. And it generally wouldn't look good if Sara showed up without her to the two most powerful people...only to confess that she'd lost their daughter. Their only daughter.

“ I...I'm sorry, Sara,” Kara stopped in front of a donut shop, rubbing at her chest, over her heart. She felt dizzy for a moment, “I...listen, I'm at uh...some placed call Noonan's. Think you can—”

“ _ Yes.” _ Sara growled over the line, and Kara could hear tires screaming in the background,  _ “And don't you dare fucking move, Kara. I swear to god, don't you move...and get me some coffee. I'm gonna need it.”  _ click.

“ Rude.” Kara figured her chest pain had something to do with being dehydrated and hungry from her...workout the night before. The mysterious brunette nearly blew her back out, and Kara could honestly say it was the best sex she's ever had in her young life. That Alpha has ruined Kara. No more humans.

(And add to the fact that it was hot as hell in National City too. Rainy one day, humid the next—Kara didn’t envy Lucy at all).

_ 20 minutes later... _

A familiar black SUV came to a screaming stop in front of Noonan's, startling a lot of people but Sara could give a damn about any of that as she jumped out of the truck to check Kara for injuries but the moment she was within fifteen feet of Kara, she growled harshly and reeled back. “Kara... _ where were you last night? _ ”

Kara handed Sara her coffee, refusing to be ashamed for being young but she couldn't stop her blush from forming, “I went out with some friends. Hung out, no big deal.”

“ No...no big deal? Kara you...” Sara inched closer, nose crinkling and she knew Kara did more than just 'hang out' last night. And the scent that was pouring out out of her pores was not from an Alpha she recognized. Sara inched closer to Kara, eyes roaming and she could see the bruises and the scratch marks on her bare shoulder blades and upper arms...and she could only imagine the damage beneath the dress. Diana and Cat were going to murder her in her sleep. Assassin or not, Sara was fucking dead if she didn’t fix this and  _ now. _ “Okay, look...let's just get you home and get your clothes packed. No, wait...I'll pack for you, just...I need you to take a shower, Kara. Okay? A thorough shower, for both our sakes. You copy, kid?”

“ I copy.” Kara may be a little troublemaker but even she knew when to pick her battles with her parents—and this was not one she wanted to battle. At all. As the Omega climbed into the passenger's seat, still rubbing at her chest as the dull, painful ache persisted to bother her—she was thinking about the Alpha that rocked her world and was now plaguing her thoughts.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Sara never lied to either of her bosses, but today she had to. She called them to inform them that she had a flat and that she was taking care of it. Thankfully, Cat was a woman of little patience for phone calls and just accepted it and hung up but not before telling Sara to 'chop chop'. And the Alpha was smart enough to puncture her own tire and replace it...just so her story checked out. Cat Grant was an investigative reporter after all. When Kara finally emerged from the dormitory, Sara had just loaded her suitcase into the trunk and guzzled down two bottles of water, trying to calm her nerves and not pass out from the heat. The Omega was wearing a dress but it wasn't a borderline slutty nightclub dress, like the one she had on earlier, but it was just as tight and alluring. And it had long sleeves.

Sara was relieved that Kara smelled like herself again...sort of. The unknown scent still lingered, but just barely. “You're going to get me murdered one of these days, kid, you know that?”

Kara smiled, and hugged Sara quickly before getting inside of the SUV, “I'm sorry Sara, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just...wanted to go out and have fun.”

Sara closed the door and slid into the driver's seat, “I get it, I do, but it's not safe for you to do that if you don't tell someone where you're going. Do you know how much you're worth?”

“ Yes, Sara, I know, jeez.”

“ Your net-worth is worth billions Kara, your family heritage is the most sought out—”

“ Sara, I know!”

The Alpha took a calming breath, trying not to break too many traffic rules and snap at the young woman in the backseat, “...did you at least use protection?”

“ Yes.” Kara rolled her eyes, she figured that her blush would permanently be stuck on her face forever, “Are you gonna tell my parents?” Kara asked quietly, popping two more Advil’s in hopes to stop the throbbing ache in her chest.

Sara glanced at Kara through the rear-view mirror, “Good question.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Diana brushed a strand of hair from her daughter's face while Kara pinned her hair into a bun that was to be held together with a pair of black metal chopsticks, “You look tired, long night?”

“ Oh uh,” Kara shook her head, “Yeah, I was up late last night. Studying.” Kara cleared her throat softly, she hated lying to her parents but there was no way in hell she was going to set them off before meeting with the Lord family—they were already tense and irritated. Especially her mom.

“ Always a hard worker,” her mom nodded, but Cat lowered her magazine slightly. Diana may be a bit hoodwinked by their daughters puppy eyes, and overly innocent smile—and the dumb act. But she knew better, “You guys ready to go?”

“ Yes, over an hour ago darling.”

Diana kissed her daughters temple and her wife's lips before making her way to the cockpit with Sara. As her wife and Kara's bodyguard were busy getting them into the air, Cat set her magazine aside and sat next to her daughter, “It's a ten hour flight, daring, go get comfortable.”

Kara shifted slightly away from her mama, paranoid that she'd still have the smell of that mysterious Alpha lingering on her—the same Alpha that she still couldn't push from her thoughts. And the Advil only seemed to be making her chest ache a whole lot more worse than it was before. She fought the urge to rub at her chest, especially with Cat watching her the way she was. (Sometimes it sucked having a journalist as a mother—she didn't miss shit).

“ Mama, you and mom are...mates right? Um...how was it for you guys?”

Cat raised a brow, biting back a smirk, “You're not asking about our first time are you?”

“ No. God no—I'm asking about...well, I'm just curious about how you guys knew how you were mates? You're both Alpha's...how does that even work?”

“ I...well I don't know, sweetheart, it's just fate. And no one knows how fate works out. It's a mystery and a miracle. It was uh,” Cat coughed lightly, looking over her shoulder towards the cockpit fondly, “It was quite the spectacle at the time, really. Your mom and I were just hitting our stride when we caught wind of each other. It was at an Humanitarian Gala. Your mother and I were guest speakers that night, and we had barely spoken a word to each other. Then suddenly she comes barging into my excuse of a dressing room like some crazed beast from hell. Red faced, and half dressed.”

“ Holy shit, really?”

Cat snorted, not bothering to tell her daughter to mind her language, she got it from her after all, “Oh yes, scared the living hell out of me. But then I caught her scent, the one that had been haunting me for two days prior and...well, I don't suppose you want to know what happened after we both found each other.”

“ Uh...no. Did you guys mark each other too?”

“ No. We didn’t even get a chance to talk...we had jobs to do, and we only completed half the bond. She regained herself the moment I did, and we promised to talk after the Gala.”

Kara's gaze flickered towards her hands that were sitting in her lap, thumbs fidgeting slightly before meeting her mama's curious (and slightly suspicious) stare bravely, “Did it...did it hurt? Leaving each other?”

“ Just a little. Right about here.” Cat pointed to her own heart as she sipped her whiskey gingerly, “There isn’t much on wolves mating because it's such a rarity, but the one thing we do know is that leaving your mate before completing the bond is not good for the heart.”

“ Completing the bond? What does that mean?”

Cat licked her lips thoughtfully, “Getting to know one another to see if fate was still on the right track, or finally fucked up. But there haven’t been any documentations of incompatible mates. But it's best not to rush the marking. It took your mother and I two years to get to that point. It was hard, given our high demanding jobs. We couldn't be too far from each other for extended periods of time. So when we had time, we simply followed each other around.

Kara shook her head, making a face, “What? Does...distance matter? Why does distance matter?” if Kara was being overly obvious she either didn’t care or just didn’t notice—and Cat was kind enough to keep from jumping on her daughter like she normally would when she caught sight of a good story for the front page.

“ Distance and time.” Cat confirmed, studying her daughter once more, “Why the sudden curiosity, baby? Is there something you want to talk about?” as expected, almost like genetics (and it probably was) Kara's open and curious, damn near panicked expression, quickly morphed into indifference.

“ Nope. Just curious mama.” Kara felt a sharp pang in her chest and it took every ounce of her self control to ignore it, “I um...I'm gonna go take a nap, okay?” Kara quickly kissed her mama's cheek, making her escape from Cat's hawk-like stare and made her way to the back of the jet where the bedroom was located and closed the door behind her. Kara quickly stripped off her clothes until she was just in her underwear and pulled a large workout t-shirt from her mom's bag and crawled under the covers. Biting the pillow to keep her whimpering to a minimum. She was a smart girl, she connected the dots easily enough but the reality was much scarier than she expected. The more distance they traveled from National City, the worse the ache became for Kara to the point of feeling as if her heart was going to explode. And she could only imagine how much her mate was in by now.

Kara laid there for ten minutes, having thrown the pillow aside some time ago until she suddenly remembered a trick her best friend showed her. Kara pinched a nerve between her neck and shoulder, immediately knocking herself out with a small whimper.

Outside the bedroom cabin, Cat paused the TV momentarily with her head cocked to the side. She rose from her seat to check on her daughter, but found the girl in the middle of the bed sound asleep burrowed beneath the duvet . But Cat stood there for a few minutes just to make sure before going back to her seat, leaving the door open. Leaving Sara at the controls, Diana joined her after getting the jet at the right speed and altitude. Cat curled into her side—contemplating bringing up the conversation she had with Kara but until she was absolutely sure, she kept quiet.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Back in National City... _

Detective Maggie Sawyer knocked on the door of her bosses office, “Hey Lieutenant...whoa, you look like shit boss, everything alright?”

Lena waved her top homicide Detective into her office, only opening her eyes when she heard the door close soundly behind the other woman, “Long night...rough morning.”

“ Yeah, no kidding, what's going on?”

Lena grunted softly, guzzling down another bottle of water from her mini-fridge beneath her desk, and wiping the sweat from her brow shakily, “I'm...just feeling a little under the weather, Sawyer. Listen,Y you're In charge for the rest of the day. And only call me for an  _ emergency.  _ Do you understand?”

“ Yeah, but are you okay—”

“ Dismissed, Detective.”

“ Lt—”

“ _ Out _ , Detective.” the Alpha nearly growled at the human, and Maggie knew better than to argue with her boss who was clearly in a mood. Once the Detective was out of the room, Lena opened her laptop, blinking away her tears from her burning eyes. She searched the Grant-Prince family and confirmed her suspicions from the previous night, but she lost every ounce of sense the moment she got the girl in her arms. However, despite her lack of sense...there was no way she'd forget those eyes, the very same eyes that were staring back at her now. The ones that were tearing through her soul the night before. Though the picture on the internet didn’t do the girl justice. Not anymore.

Lena closed down her laptop with a heavy sigh.  _ Shit.  _ The Alpha unbuttoned her blazer, and wiped the sweat from her brow as she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. Lena didn’t have to wait long, “Mom...c-can you come pick me up from work, please?”

“ _ Lena? Honey, what's wrong? You don't sound so good.” _

“ Mom, my mate...I found her...and then I lost her...and it hurts so bad.”

Lena heard her mom curse and shout something to someone in the background,  _ “I'm on my way, honey.” _

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for giving Sara Lance this job all by herself lmao, anyway, I may be adding another character. One from Marvel (maybe?)to add to Kara's security detail, because the plot is about to pick up soon anyways...and clearly...Sara needs a partner.
> 
> I'll leave it to you guys to vote...
> 
> Black Widow or Maria Hill or Selina Kyle?
> 
> Also lemme know how you guys liked this chapter, thanks for all the kudos and comments!


	4. Separation Anxiety

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

They were an hour away from their destination now, and Diana was back at the controls of the jet with Sara. Cat turned off the TV and went into the bedroom to wake up their daughter. She found Kara in a sweaty mess tangled beneath the sheets with the duvet kicked off onto the floor. Immediately alarmed, Cat climbed into the bed, pushing wet strands of blonde hair from Kara's face and pressed the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead. Kara was burning up and her skin was clammy. Despite the fact that she could practically hear Kara breathing, Cat still checked her pulse and found it beating far too fast for her liking.

Cat recognized the signs immediately but she didn’t believe it. She didn’t want to. But Cat knew she didn’t have time to question anything right now (but she would definitely be talking to her daughter when she was feeling better). She quickly pushed the sheets off of her daughter and rolled Kara onto her back, “Kara? Sweetheart? Kara...”

“ _ Mommy...” _ Kara whined, her hand,that was shaking roughly, pulling at the collar of her shirt, “It hurts so much...I'm dying...”

Cat shook her head, “No, you're not dying honey...but you do need to shift. Right now.”

“ Mom...” Kara's eyes were unfocused and she was paler than usual. Cat caught her hand, holding it firmly and reassuringly.

“ Kara, please honey, just shift right now and I promise you that you’ll feel a little bit better,”  _ and less likely to have a heart attack.  _ Cat was on the verge of going Alpha on her own daughter but to her immense relief, Kara began to shift. The CEO was now staring down at a wolf with light, creamy white fur and winter ice blue eyes that were bright enough to be considered glowing despite being shifty and unfocused. Cat scratched Kara behind her ear, earning a loud whine.

Cat rose from the bed, pointing a finger at the wolf, “That pain won't be deterred for long, Kara and we're going to have a chat after this. But for now I want you to stay here, and rest...I'll be back.” she got another whine in response. Cat nodded, patting the young wolf's belly before leaving the room, and closing it behind her. She went to the bar to fix herself another drink...Bourbon this time, she needed something strong to get her through the next forty-eight hours of making sure her child didn’t suffer from a heart attack for being so goddamn far from her mate.

Cat threw back the bourbon and poured herself another shot. They knew it was a one out of thirty percent chance that Kara would have a soulmate, but not so soon—how had it escaped their notice? How long had Kara been straining her heart like this? Did she not understand how  _ fatal _ —the media mogul shook her head clear of those thoughts. As she poured another shot, Cat pulled out a jar of M&M's and grabbed a handful. The CEO of CatCo looked towards the cockpit and saw Diana talking on the phone furiously. She suddenly decided that it would be best to not say anything to her wife before she got to the bottom of this herself. Her mate was stressed already, and telling her about their daughters...'little' secret, would only make her flip her shit and in turn it would stress Kara more than she already was, and that could be too much on her heart and—“Fuck! What?!”

Diana jumped back, eyes wide with her hands raised in surrender, “Hey, whoa babe, what's wrong?”

Cat glared at her wife, and shuffled the hard candy in her hand (seriously thinking about chucking a few at the dark haired woman), “I've been awake for ten hours, and you know how much I hate being startled.”

Diana chuckled, and pulled her wife into her arms, “I'm sorry, I was only coming to tell you that we land in half an hour and that you and Kara should start getting ready.”

“ Darling, about that...Kara has seemed to have caught a bug, and she's not feeling well. She has a fever. And germs, a lot of them.” Cat shoved the rest of the hard candy into her mouth, breaking eye contact—she hated lying to her wife, but their daughter's well being would always come first.

“ Wait...what? Kara's sick? When? Why didn’t she say anything? Why didn’t you come and get me?”

“ _ That's  _ why, you're a complete mother hen,” Cat caught Diana's arm before she could storm into the bedroom and disturb Kara's momentary peaceful slumber with her tornado of mother henning. “She's asleep, honey, let her rest. Please.”

“ We...we can take her to the hospital, I'll postpone the meeting with the Lord's until she feels better—”

“ I'll put her in the shower with some ice later, but right now. She's fine, she just needs sleep.”

Diana blinked, “What? An ice shower? Cat, don't you think that's a bit much?”

“ Nope.” she grabbed another handful of candy and moved around Diana to sit on the arm of the sofa behind them, “You're stressed, I'm stressed, and she's stressed. Take Sara with you, we only came as a curtsey anyway.”

Diana rubbed her face, half groaning and half growling, “You know how much I hate talking to those people alone, Cat.”

“ Cut the small talk, renew the treaty and then come back so we can leave this shit-hole.”

“ The invitation was for forty-eight hours, not two.”

Cat just shrugged, “And that's why you're the Ambassador, baby, make it work.” Cat rose once again, kissing Diana's parted lips and going back into the bedroom. Diana chuckled humorlessly, worrying her bottom lip. She had half a mind to just tell Sara to turn the jet around, but they were already there and while she knew her daughter was in good hands, Diana still worried. She heard the shower turn on and went into the bedroom and saw the bathroom door open, with Cat leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. Suddenly a horrifying thought struck her.

“ Cat, she's...not pregnant is she?”

Cat smiled at her wife, laughing softly, “No, honey. You think I'd be this calm if she were?”

The Ambassador opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Sara called her from the cockpit. “Three hours tops, and we're out of here, okay?”

Cat nodded, popping more candy and draining the last of her alcohol, “Better you than me. They hate me anyway, after the last article I published about that family.”

“ Don't remind me.” Diana grumbled, and left the bedroom.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Half way across the world in National City... _

Lena was able to finally breathe without feeling like it was her last breath, when Lena sat up her mother was right there immediately. Lillian Luthor checked her daughter's vitals, still wearing her hospital scrubs and her doctor badge still clipped on her breast pocket.

“ How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

Lena took the offered glass of water and drained it in one gulp, “I'm fine right now...she must of shifted.”

Lillian raised an eyebrow, that was the first sign of life she's managed to get out of her daughter since she called from the precinct over an hour ago. “Smart girl then...who is she?”

“ Mom,” Lena ran both of her hands over her face tiredly, “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

Lillian moved from her perch on the coffee table, to the lazy boy chair, “Well I've ordered pizza because you need to eat, so while we wait...how about you just start from the beginning?”

Lena pulled a pillow into her lap, “I uh...I was coming home from work, when I caught her scent three blocks from the club I found her in...”

“ Club?”

Lena nodded, “Yeah, she was out with some friends...I think. The moment I stepped into the club though... mom, I knew I found her. She was on the second floor, looking over the rail...and then she found me too. It was like...” Lena swallowed harshly, licking her suddenly too dry lips and the dull ache in her pain was coming back, “It was like this instant connection the moment our eyes met. Everything around me, dad and Lex's accident...me getting shot, us losing the house...it was as if everything was going to be okay. In that one moment, and I don't know how or why, but...it was so strong and I couldn't fight it. And when I finally got to her, mom...” Lena exhaled audibly, eyes meeting her mother's tear filled one, “When I finally got to hold her, kiss her...” Lena trailed off pushing the pillow aside, and began rubbing at her chest as the pain was beginning to come back with a vengeance, “But then she was gone this morning...before I could talk to her. I don't even think she realized until...” Lena growled quietly, “It's coming back,”

Lillian jumped up and laid her daughter back down, “Lena, dear, where can I find her? What club was it?”

“ It's her...behind you...” the Alpha's growl turned into a whine, and she rolled over onto her side and bit into the cushions, nearly tearing out the cotton and thread.

Lillian whirled around, nearly giving herself whiplash. On the TV screen was the US Ambassador, Diana Grant-Prince. They had just landed in South America to renew the treaty between the two main packs on the planet. Lillian was confused at first, but then her eyes were drawn to the royal family photo at the bottom of the screen and her jaw dropped.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so it came down to a serious tie between Hill and Widow. Sooooo, since I couldn't decided...they're both in! Lol, thank you all for the kind kudos and comments!
> 
> Honestly should just make a DC (mostly Supergirl)/Marvel Mashup and get it over with. And...idea for another time. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Be Prepared

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Diana checked herself in the mirror for the millionth time, loosening and loosening her tie until her wife huffed loudly from her spot on the bed behind her. Diana dropped her arms in defeat, “Fine! I'll leave it alone, but are you sure I need this thing? I don't like it. I think the suit is just fine without it.”

Cat rose from the bed carefully, and approached her wife, “I like it. And you look fine, I promise.”

Diana sighed in resignation, and looked towards their daughter sprawled out in the middle of the bed beneath the sheet with a wet towel on the back of her neck and her lower back. It wasn't hard to miss the bruise on her hip and the red streaks across her shoulder blades, and around her spine. It wasn't hard for Diana to piece together where her daughter got those marks or _how_ —but she pushed it to a far and very dark corner of her mind. _For the time being._

“She's going to be okay, right?”

“For a while, yes,” Cat nodded, lips pursed tight with worry, “But don't take forever, Diana. She needs to see a doctor.”

“There are doctors here, Cat.”

“Our family doctor.” the shorter woman corrected and sniffed indignantly, “There is no way in hell I'm letting anyone from this pack touch my daughter.”

Diana shook her head, and kissed her wife. Every since she's known Cat, the woman has had a chip on her shoulder about the southern pack. She never really liked to talk about why, and every time Diana tried to poke around the subject, she was always promptly shut down.

“I'll be as quick as I can okay?”

“For our daughter's sake, Diana, you had damn well better.”

“Do you know what's wrong with her?”

“It's a fever.”

“And those marks all over her back? Are those symptoms from the fever as well?”

Cat kissed her wife again, chuckling drily, “You and I both know they aren’t.” she lifted Diana's wrist to check the time, “You should go, wouldn't want to be late, now would you?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The drive from the private airstrip and onto the highway was tense and Sara felt very uncomfortable since Diana was sitting in the passenger's seat and not in the backseat as she usually did per their standard protocol. The blonde fought the urge to make conversation, and kept her mouth firmly shut and eyes focused on the wheel. That determination lasted all of ten minutes.

“I thought Mrs. Grant-Prince and Kara were coming along, ma’am?”

“Change of plans.” Diana didn’t even look up from the file she was reading on her tablet, “Tell me something, Sara...”

“Anything, ma’am.”

“What has my daughter been up to in the last forty-eight hours.”

 _Anything but that._ Sara tried not to look as nervous as she felt, she had no idea why Kara and Cat weren’t with them right now but she had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with Kara and that mysterious Alpha that she smelled like many hours ago. “Aside from hanging out with Lucy and eating a lot of bad food? She's been pretty quiet lately, why? Is something wrong?”

Diana continued to scroll through her keynotes, her tone still calm and quiet, and Sara would rather be anywhere else than the spot she was in now, “Does my daughter have any late night visitors?”

“Late night...no ma’am, not at all! I make sure her dorm room is secure every evening when she finishes her classes. The only person allowed into her room past seven is Lucy Lane and Barry Allen, ma’am.” despite the AC blowing on full power, Sara was really starting to feel hot under the collar but she wasn't the top assassin her line of work for nothing—but Diana Prince was not someone to mess with. Especially when it came down to her wife and their daughter. Sara _never_ wanted to find out what Diana would and could do to her if she ever discovered that she's lost Kara more than once. Well, not lost...but she's been ditched more than once. Last night being one of those instances. She was positive her body would never be found.

Diana nodded, her mind drifting back to the marks she saw on her daughter's bare back, “That is my only child, Ms. Lance, if something happens to her, something happens to you. Are we clear?”

“Crystal clear.”

“And you are sure that there isn’t anything you wish to share with me before I close the topic?”

Sara didn’t dare hesitate, she was already committed, and she was honestly too nervous now to go back on her word, “No ma’am.”

Diana paused for a beat or two, then powered down her tablet and set it back into her briefcase. She stared out of the passengers side window for a beat or two, “Very well, then.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

By the time the two Alpha's arrived to the meeting spot, the tension between the two had grown so thick it was becoming hard to breath—well from Sara's perspective it was. She could practically smell the emotions rolling off of her boss, which was mostly worry for her daughter but there was one that stood out the most, one that made Sara's blood run cold several times; anger. Sara wasn't sure where that anger was stemming from but she knew that whatever it was that was fueling her boss's bad mood, it wasn't going to end very well for her.

As Sara parked the SUV, she observed three blacked out SUVs similar to the one they were in, parked across the abnormally empty street. With three men in black suits leaning against the driver's side door, and their poses were identical. It was almost eerie and that bad feeling that Sara has been feeling since they landed only increased by tenfold. Sara reached out and touched the brunette's arm to still her movements.

“What is it?”

Sara shook her head, eyes scanning the rooftops carefully, “The cars across the street and the men...it's...odd and I have a bad feeling.”

“And you're sure you're not being overly cautious?” Still, Diana glanced around, the warrior in her wanting to rise to the occasion despite the rather constricting suit she was wearing. She knew Cat would murder her in her sleep if she ruined the tailored suit but Diana could never resist a good fight. Especially if it was with the southern pack members.

“And given the fact that we haven’t seen any civilians since turning onto this street? In the middle of downtown? The Lord's have never taken such care with your company before, boss, something's up.”

Diana scoffed and removed her arm from Sara's grasp, “I knew something was up the moment Maxwell Lord Sr wanted to meet in person about a treaty that has been the same for decades. He won't try to kill me...just yet.”

“Just yet? What does that mean? Why haven’t you said anything to me sooner?”

Diana looked at her, her expression mostly unreadable, “I didn’t want to overwhelm you, Ms. Lance. It seems that you are keeping plenty of secrets already.” Diana smiled, but it was cold and unnerving and Sara wasn't sure how she should feel about that look. The two women exited the vehicle, and the moment they both stepped onto the sidewalk the door to the restaurant opened revealing another man in a monkey suit waiting for them. Diana strode forward confidently, and Sara fell into step quickly. The knot tightening in her stomach.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_Back at the airstrip..._

Cat was filtering through the selection of movies on TV in the bedroom, eating candy while her daughter was more or less in her lap, fast asleep—but it was far from peaceful. Finally Cat settled on a random thriller movie and tried to relax. Cat was only fifteen minutes into the movie when Kara was startled awake, whimpering and crying softly. Cat was set aside her candy, taking the wet towels and preparing to go get new ones before two strong arms wrapped around her waist and keeping her in place.

“Please don't leave me,” Kara whispered into Cat's side, “I'm sorry...I didn’t mean for any of this to happen! I, I just wanted to have some fun! _I didn’t think this would happen!”_

Cat quickly shushed her daughter, scooting down until she could properly take her baby girl in her arms and hug her close. Pressing Kara's face to her chest so that she could focus on her strong heartbeat. Movie long forgotten, Cat's main focus was on placating her daughter and making sure that her heart didn’t strain itself more than it already was. She wasn't sure how long they laid there, holding each other. Once Kara was calm enough, the quiet sobbing now reduced to soft sniffling Cat shifted until she was able to pull more of the duvet around them. Mostly so Kara wouldn't be embarrassed.

“Are you ready to have that chat now, sweetheart?”

Kara was shaking her head but she mumbled yes. Cat didn’t reply immediately, instead she was waiting for Kara to start whenever she was ready. It took ten minutes worth of bad movie acting on the TV and nervous fidgeting before Kara shifted until she was able to make eye contact with Cat, “Mama...Promise me something first?”

Cat looked down at Kara curiously, _this should be interesting,_ “I'm listening,” Cat _knew_ she shouldn't be promising anything to Kara at this point—considering that every time Kara asked her to promise something...it was right before a confession. And usually asking for protection from her mom. Or to just not tell her. Cat may put up a front that she wasn't the softie, but she was. Right down to her pinky toe. Between her and Diana, she was the good cop.

“Promise me that you won't let mom kill her.”

“Kill...who?”

“ _Promise!”_

Cat rolled her eyes, “Fine. I promise. Now who am I protecting from certain and very painful death?”

Kara swallowed nervously, eyes lowering, “The Alpha I...mated with.”

“Does the Alpha you mated with have a name?” when she didn’t get an immediate response, Cat's worry increased slightly, as if it weren’t high enough already, “Is it Lucy?!”

Kara shook her head quickly, but quickly stopped when her head complained quite intensely, “No, no, no. No, it's not Lucy! But...I don't exactly... _know—”_

“Kara! You don't know who your mate is?!”

“Well when you say it like that! At least we used protection...I think.”

“Oh god,” Cat let her head fall back on the pillows, groaning loudly. Not only were they going to have to get Kara tested for pregnancy and to make sure she was still disease free—they'd have to go on a wild goose chase to find who her mate is. Best news...at least they're residents of National City. Unless they...well _she_ was just passing through but Cat highly doubted that. “Okay. _Okay._ Tell me everything, start from the beginning.”

“It was all Barry's idea...”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_Back in the city..._

The entire restaurant was empty except for Maxwell Lord Sr and his personal bodyguard and Diana's own bodyguard standing behind their bosses respectfully, and staring the other down. Diana watched Maxwell indulge himself with the rather foul smelling caviar set out for them. She wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole, nor would she touch the glass of water set on the table. She'd rather starve and be dehydrated.

“Mr. Lord, I appreciate the care you’ve taken to make sure I arrived to this meeting safely but if I wanted to sit here and watch you eat poor excuse for caviar....well, I would’ve never answered your invitation.”

Maxwell chuckled and licked the fish eggs from his thumb and Diana looked on with thinly veiled disgust, “I understand, but I also invited your pack mates, Catherine and Kara. Imagine the inconvenience when you emailed me to inform me of their absence.”

 _Oh please._ Diana resisted the urge to roll her yes, “A family emergency came up. So as you can see, I'm in a bit of a rush, Mr. Lord. If we can skip the _pleasantries_ and get to the treaty renewal. I would greatly appreciate such kindness.” _to be out of your presence for the next decade years._

The older man shrugged, and wiped his hands on his napkin before tossing the cloth aside carelessly, “Yes, yes, of course. The treaty, and here I thought we could actually sit down and talk for once. Top Alpha to Top Alpha.”

“What is there to discuss, Mr. Lord?”

“Diana—”

“Don't...call me Diana. We are not friends, and we shall never be.”

Maxwell Sr chuckled, smug and entirely too comfortable for Diana's liking, and Sara shifted uncomfortably behind her but stayed silent, “There are no changes to treaty, everything shall remain the same and as orderly as we like it of course.”

“Then why the smoke and mirrors?”

“Because it now comes with a price.”

Diana's eyebrows rose to her hairline, _the nerve of this imbecile._ “A price? Please, what threat do you pose high enough to think you can bargain with me?”

That smug look was back, and Diana wanted to wipe that look right off of his face with a well placed left hook, “Diana, Diana, _Diana..._ it's been far too long since you’ve visited us. We're not the savages you remember ten years ago. We're more organized, we have come together as one in our canine community. We are sophisticated and we would like to further that by joining our two clans, and ultimately creating peace for years to come at the same time.”

Sara glanced at Diana, but the Ambassador kept her eyes glued to the man sitting across from her—but they both on the same page; they didn’t like the direction of the conversation. “And what exactly are you proposing, Mr. Lord?”

“I am suggesting that our clans finally merge together.” he picked up his water glass and took a hearty sip, “I believe that we ready—”

Diana held up her hand, biting back a laugh but the mirth in her eyes was ever telling, “Let me stop you right there, Mr. Lord...what makes you think the northern pack _wants_ to unify with the southern pack? Your people may have grown a few crops and avoided food poisoning and got your act together military wise. But you bring absolutely nothing to the table. Everything you're accomplishing now Mr. Lord...we've already done it. And greatly developed it.”

It may not be a left hook, but Diana was wiping that smug smile off the man's face, “Instead of competing against one another, we should join packs! I'm giving you the chance at peace, Mrs. Grant-Prince.”

“Okay, I'll bite.” Diana exhaled heavily, not so subtly glancing at her watch, “Say I'm interested in this peace and merge treaty you're trying to force into my court. What are the stipulations?”

“Marriage.”

Sara scoffed but covered it with a cough and the corners of Diana's lips twitched, “We're both already married to our respective mates. Want to try that again?”

“I meant our children. My son, Maxwell Lord Jr and your daughter, Kara.”

Diana scoffed, “I would never allow my daughter to marry a Beta, much less one from your pack.”

Maxwell Sr glared momentarily but quickly curved his attitude and tried to smile, but it was as slimy as the rest of him, “I understand your reservations, but I assure you. My son is not your average Beta, he's smart. A scientist in the making and from what I hear, your Kara has a knack for lab work as well?”

Diana nodded, her pride rolling off of her body in waves, “Yes, and she's already been offered lead positions at Wayne Enterprises and Palmer Tech.”

“Impressive! Can you imagine what Max and Kara could do if they—”

“My daughter is not going anywhere near your son, Mr. Lord. I don't care how smart he is. Now if we're done with your foolish ideas, may we—”

“I don't think you understand, Diana.” Maxwell Sr leaned forward, his smile turning into a sneer and Sara moved closer to Diana, fingers twitching, “Your army might be bigger than ours, more advanced perhaps, but we have the greatest advantage. One I believe you wouldn't want me to use.”

Diana raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Please, enlighten me.”

“Berlin, twenty-two years ago. Russia, nineteen years ago. Texas, ten years ago. You didn’t leave a paper trail, but you left a few loose ends _Diana._ Loose ends that can ruin everything in your perfect little life. Of course, we don't have to go that route. Come now, be reasonable.”

Diana chuckled but this time it was without mirth. She's been a politician for too many years to let so much as a twitch escape, she refused to give this man the satisfaction. “Are you threatening me, Mr. Lord?”

The balding man went back to his caviar, feeling as if he just won a million dollar bet, “Please, just call me Maxwell or Max...we are going to be family after all.”

Diana nodded as she began gathering her belongings and rose from her seat. She pushed in her chair in and allowed Sara to help but her blazer back on. “Mr. Lord...I don't care what you think you know. My daughter will never be a bargaining chip and _she will not be marrying the shit and piss that is your bloodline._ ” the female Alpha growled so harshly, so angrily, that Sara took a step back at the power and Maxwell Sr's bodyguard was starting to look nervous.

Maxwell Sr stood as Diana and Sara were leaving and called out to them as they reached the door, “If you walk out of that door, the treaty is no longer in effect and you will have five hours to get out of my territory.”

Diana turned to him, her brilliant blue eyes now black with anger, “You confirmed that much when you tried to force my hand.”

“This means war Diana. It doesn’t have to be. And you know it!”

Diana turned on her heels and walked out of the door with Sara right at her back, eyes darting around until they were both safely inside of the bulletproof vehicle and speeding back towards the airstrip. Diana tried calling Cat and Kara but neither were answering their phone and she could only hope that the Lord's would honor their five hour window.

Diana undid the pins in her hair and in a fit of frustration, she hit the dashboard. She hit it hard enough that the airbag went off but she knocked it out of the way before it could even touch her but Sara didn’t even bat an eyelash. She continued to drive like a bat out of hell, and kept her eyes trained on the road and the mirrors to make sure that they weren’t being followed.

Diana's canine's were showing but she managed to get ahold of herself before she ruined anything else inside of the vehicle. “I want more security around my wife and my daughter. _Trusted_ security. Northern and noble blood only, do you understand?”

Sara swallowed, _shit was getting real,_ “Yes ma’am.”

“I don't care if they’re humans or wolves, I want the best and I want them yesterday.”

“Yes ma’am. I know two humans that would be a perfect fit. You’ve met them before, Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff. Specialists and...well, they’re looking for work. Do you have a specific pay rate to offer them or shall I let them choose?”

“Starting is five hundred thousand a piece. That's all you need to know right now. Now be quiet and let me think.” the Alpha ordered, closing her dark eyes and her fists balled tight in her lap. Sara licked her dry lips and shook her head. If Diana was willing to start a war because she refused to marry her off, she felt sorry for the son of a bitch that would try and court her. _Especially now._

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind kudos and comments!
> 
> So, Diana's pissed. And I wonder how she's gonna react when she finally manages to get Cat away from Kara and get the truth out of her without mom there to protect her. Something for y'all to think about lol. Also remember...she's in mama bear mode. 
> 
> And next chapter, back in National City and possibly SuperCorp linking up again! Not like you horndogs! But I might give you a dream of what happened that night, lol.
> 
> Anyway, goodnight! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> C_S


	6. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much going on here, just moving it forward so we get to the nitty gritty!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Cat was on her feet and standing near the door of the private jet with her arms crossed, and frowning. She was looking out of the window when she saw her wife and Sara wildly drove onto the property and came to a screeching stop. Just by the way Sara was checking their surroundings as they walked to the jet warned Cat that there was something horribly wrong. That something at the meeting didn’t go as planned, and she had a feeling that her wife would be in no mood to talk—meaning she wasn't going know anything until Diana was ready to tell her what the hell was going on.

The Media Queen stepped aside as the door opened, and she watched as Sara quickly closed the door as she tucked away her gun and headed straight for the cockpit. Not even sparing Cat a glance. But Cat wasn't worried about the assassin, she was more worried about the state her wife was in. Diana was on the verge of shifting, her wolf was so close to the surface of her skin that Cat could feel her. She didn’t think it would be wise to actually try to grill her mate for anything let alone allow her to assist Sara to fly the goddamn plane.

Cat quickly shoved aside her anxious curiosity, and took Diana's upper arm but her wife pulled away rather harshly and nearly fell over if there wasn't a wall there to catch her, “Sara! Fly us to Themyscira!”

“ No!” Cat shouted over her shoulder as she took Diana's more firmly, “Take us back to National City, Sara.”

“ Aye aye, ma’am!” Sara responded as she began flipping switches and pulled on her headset. She may not be Cat Grant's biggest fan and vice versa but they both knew something that Diana didn’t (yet). Kara needed to be in National City, as of yesterday.

Satisfied, Catherine began to drag her irritated Alpha mate into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. She pointed to the wolf sleeping in the bed, and Diana shook her head, “Cat, I don't—”

“ Shift. Sleep. You need it, I need it, and you're daughter damned sure needs it. She needs you right now, Diana. I've been with her all day, but you should've been here too. But you're here now.”

Diana's shoulders dropped as she sighed heavily, the angry cloud in her mind disappearing but her canines were still very much present and her eyes were dark but she nodded and began to strip out of her clothes and shifted like her wife instructed her to do. Cat stood aside, watching fondly as the black wolf shook out her thick fur and licked Cat's fingers and rubbed her face on the blonde's leg with a soft bark. Cat ran her fingers through her mates heavy fur, and flicked one of her ears.

“ Still as beautiful as ever.” Diana rolled her eyes but Cat was pleased to see those electric blue eyes coming back though with a quick glance at their cub snoring softly, and sprawled out on her back in the middle of the bed, tongue hanging out of her mouth in the most disgustingly cute sort of way that only Kara Grant-Prince could pull off. Cat sighed quietly, she knew Diana was going to be less than impressed when she and Kara finally had  _ that  _ talked. She knew that on a rational side, Diana would understand and be angry at the same damn time (infuriatingly so) but her wife was far from rational the moment she stepped onto the plane and getting the truth from Kara might just set her off and nothing would call off her overprotective nature except her own damn self. However, Cat knew blindsiding her in National City was a worst option—and she had a sinking feeling that she needed to know. And she needed to know now.

“ I have to make a few phone calls, darling. Get some rest.”

Diana nodded once more, and climbed onto the bed and pushed the slightly smaller wolf over before curling around her protectively with her eyes closed, and breathing in her daughter's scent to find comfort and security that she was still hers, there with her—and she vowed to move hell and Earth to keep the Lord's away from her family.

Kara yawned loudly, and nipped Diana's jaw playfully yet half asleep,  _ mom... _

Diana woofed gently,  _ sleep. We will talk later. _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Cat made her way to the cockpit and took a seat in the cockpit, making sure to close the door behind her as well. Sara had finally gotten them into the air, but she had yet to engage the autopilot. She wanted something she could control in her hands for a little while longer, to keep her grounded and distracted from the shit storm that was going to follow them eventually, without a doubt, and flying directly into another shit storm that had Kara and her mysterious Alpha mate written all over it.

“ What can you tell me about this Alpha that is mated to my little girl.”

Sara pursed her lips, head tilting back, “Not as much as I would like. But I assume that this Alpha doesn’t live from from CatCo Plaza. I picked Kara up a Noonan's...and with the dress and high heels she was wearing? And the bruises...Well, she honestly couldn't walk too long.” Sara didn’t see the point with mincing words with Cat, unlike with Diana, she actually had a chance of living to see a gray hair grow on her head if she played her cards right. “Diana...has asked me to assign two new bodyguards for Kara.”

“ I agree.” Cat deadpanned, not bothering to sugarcoat how she felt towards the other woman for allowing this to happen...no, for losing their daughter in the first place. “I appreciate your candor, though assuming that Diana let you step foot on this plane  _ alive _ ...” she trailed off, both knowing that she didn’t really need to finish that sentence—and if Sara were being honest, for once, she didn’t really want Cat to list the number of crimes she's done all day. Namely lying to one of two of her employers. “You'll be lucky if we keep you around as our chauffeur after this.” the older Alpha commented, as if she were talking about the weather and Sara's grip on the controls tightened.

“ I know apologizing won't change anything, Mrs. Grant-Prince, but—”

“ What are the names of the two potential bodyguards and how do you know them?”

“ Oh uh...Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff. Specialists and human. Retired and looking for serious work.”

Cat paused momentarily from whatever it was that she was doing on her phone, “Specialists...at what, exactly? Are they anything like you?”

“ Well, they’re a smidge and a half better than me. I'm trained to track and kill...but those two? They can do that, and so much more.”

“ Well, they sound like wonderful replacements.” Cat hummed thoughtfully, bringing her cell phone to her ear, and effectively ending that conversation right then and there—not like Sara could actually say what was on her mind. She had better sense not to, but the way her jaw was set, told a tale all on it's own. “Lucy, are you busy sweetheart?”

“ _ Nope, just watching TV and waiting for my best friend to come home.” _

Cat chuckled, “We are on our way don't you worry, but in the meantime Lucy, I need you to do something for me.”

“ _ Sure thing, Cat, what's up?” _

“ I need you to find Barry Allen and figure out which club he and Kara went to last night. I need to know everything about that night, get video footage, and witness statements if you have to. Can you do this for me?”

“ _ Yes, because it sounds like someone hurt my best friend.”  _ Lucy growled over the phone, and the CatCo CEO could hear the TV being switched off and clothes being thrown on, nearly torn in the haste.

“ In a manner of speaking...but not what you think...just...call me when you have something...or nothing, just keep me posted. Okay?”

“ _ I'll call you...and...tell Kara I love her, please?” _

“ I promise...and Lucy, you're a good friend to Kara. I really wish it was you.”

There was a slight pause,  _ “I have no idea what that is supposed to mean, but Kara...she's...she's special.” _

“ I know, sweetheart, I know.”

“ _ Yeah...I'll call you.” _

Cat set the phone down in her lap, and stared out into the skies knowing that it would be dark very soon. She settled in her seat, mind racing a thousand miles before she turned to Sara once again.

“ What happened down there, with the Lord's? Why is Diana in a mood?”

Sara finally flipped the auto-pilot and pushed her seat back so she could stretched her legs more and exhaled heavily, “Lord Sr tried to force Diana's hand into marrying your daughter to their son. Diana...politely refused, and we left. Nothing was signed, and war was threatened several times.”

“ He wanted to  _ what?!” _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Diana woke to light but not so subtle movements. The black wolf opened one electric blue eye to peek down at her daughter. The creamy white wolf was wide awake and on her back, and messing around with string that was stuck on her paw but she seemed more amused than annoyed. It reminded her of when Kara was just a pup, curious and so easily excitable. Such a tiny bundle of fur who howled at any and everything. Or at least, she was attempting to howl. At two weeks old, Kara had been prancing around their home like she was a fully grown wolf and got into every cookie jar and flour jar she could reach. Such an active girl. A very clever pup as well. Diana and Cat knew early on in Kara's childhood that their daughter would be a genius—and they weren’t just saying that because their tiny little puppy could get into the cookie jar no matter where they hid the damned thing or how high it was.

It was the fact their daughter, at the age of five she received a Christmas gift from her best friend's father (that man didn’t know the meaning of shopping for a child to save his life). It was an RC toy, a large hummer that was a bit bigger than she was at the time. It was quite comical—how excited Kara would get to drive the thing, often times running over Cat's feet to get the woman to chase her around the backyard for an hour or so. It wasn't until she accidentally ran the RC Hummer off the steps of their porch that they begin to notice that was a little more than just clever. Cat was the one that found her at two in the morning on a school night, all the lights on in the kitchen with her toy hummer on the counter, piece by piece and meticulously arranged.

Kara wasn't just fixing her RC truck, she was improving it. Even took off the body and left the frame. And that was only just the beginning of Kara taking things apart around their home, to see what made them tick. It drove Cat crazy every time, much to Diana's amusement.

A snort brought her from her memories, and Diana realized that she has been projecting her thoughts and Kara was laughing at the memories.  _ It still drives mama crazy. _

Diana shifted, sitting up slightly so that she could look at Kara better.  _ How are you feeling? _

The younger wolf burrowed her shoulders further into the bed,  _ better. We're going home? _

_ Yes. _

_ How was the meeting?  _ Kara asked, tail swishing happily. It wasn't everyday that she got to be in her wolf form and cuddle with the people she loved the most all day.

_ Talk about that later... _ the Alpha rose from position and sat back on her legs, looking like the almighty leader that she was but Kara didn’t budge an inch and continued to look comfortable. Despite knowing that she was scared, and that Diana knew she was scared—but she still wanted at least  _ appear  _ brave.  _ Tell me what you and your mother are trying to hide from me. _

_ Well...Barry Allen came by after Lucy left for training camp and it just went from there, mom. _

Diana growled, eyes narrowing,  _ Kara. _

The young Omega stared up at her mom, whimpering and pouting the best she could, but Diana wasn't having it and growled even louder, but it didn’t promise harm but Kara was definitely going to be in more trouble than she already was if she didn’t come clean to her mom.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Back in National City... _

Lt. Lena Luthor of the National City homicide department was officially on sick leave for the next few days, and Lillian had taken a few days herself to care for her daughter who was now sleeping soundly on the sofa. She had given her more than half a bottle of ibuprofen PM to knock her out to soothe her pain (and her mate who was overseas. Her daughter's mate who was part of the royal family in both the wolf community and the human world alike).

Lillian had turned off the news channel some time ago, and was watching her afternoon soap opera while cooking a light lunch in the kitchen. Lena was fast asleep on the sofa, tucked under her throw blanket and Lillian hoped that would just sleep through the rest of the day because she had a feeling that they would both need the energy.

While the prestigious Grant-Prince family were saints and envied billionaires in the eyes of humans but in the faction of wolves that roam the Earth, their kind. The Grant-Prince family were the Alpha pack of the Northern Hemisphere, and they had more skeletons in their closet than the Rockefeller family. Namely Diana and Cat, but Lillian knew that with all the money and freedom in the world at their fingertips. Their daughter was their lifeline, they made no secret of it.

Lillian feared for her daughter. And herself. She had no idea how either of them would fit into that lifestyle, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to—but for her daughter's sake. She would try...she just hoped, Cat and Diana would step down from their cloud nine and do the same. But Lillian knew...nothing was ever, and would never be that simple.

“ Mom?”

The older Luthor woman startled slightly, she had no idea that her daughter was awake and quickly turned the stove on low and went into the living room. Lillian sat on the arm of the sofa after realizing that her daughter was still fast asleep but she was sleep talking. It was something she often did, and it her mother always found it endearing. “Yes, darling?”

“ Mom...what if they don't like us? Like me...I can't...”

“ Sh, sh, sweetheart.” Lillian ran her hands through her hair gently, “Everything will be fine, I promise.”

“ How?” Lena croaked, eyes still closed and she was still snoring.

“ As long as you do the best you can with what you have, they can't ignore you. You're not mated to  _ them _ , you're bound to Kara Grant-Prince.” saying it out loud...made her more nervous than just thinking about it in her head, “Her acceptance is their acceptance. Now sleep, darling.” once Lillian was sure her daughter wasn't going to be worrying in her sleep anymore, she went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. But she had once again lost her appetite, she needed to take a nap...and maybe have a few shots.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any and all mistakes. Btw, Cat and Diana aren't that bad. lol, I don't think. Nah, they're good parents. Good people? Depends on who you ask, but you all know by now...I like to write with a certain wickedness in my stories. I can't write straight fluff even if there was a gun to my head.
> 
> However, next chapter is what most...well, all of you, have been hounding me for. ;)
> 
> Anyway, night!
> 
> C_S


	7. One Step Closer

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lucy Lane was on a mission. A mission to hunt down one Omega named Barry freaking Allen. The young Alpha didn’t really have time to put much thought into her choice of clothing as she ran out of her dorm room after disconnecting the call with Cat. Something was wrong with her best friend, and Barry Allen had something to do with it.

In her haste to get out of the building, Lucy nearly took Alex Danvers off of her feet with the door but the taller woman had quick reflexes and moved out of the way in time. She was about to snap at the idiot who nearly gave her a damn concussion but the retort died on the tip of her tongue as she spied Lucy Lane, her rival, dressed in a pair of black cargo pants topped off with her military boots and a bright orange hoodie with her hair pulled into a messy bun.

Alex's eyebrows raised to her hairline, never in her life has she seen the Alpha look so...unkempt and so...so  _ angry _ . Lucy Lane was perfect in every sense, perfect looks, grades...friends. It was a little bit unnerving to see her mask cracking so obviously, and she felt sorry for whoever was on the other end of that fist that was clenched at the brunette's side.

And really? Alex was determined to let it go, to let Lucy get into a senseless brawl and let Henshaw find out about it later, and kick Lucy from the military program. Alex knew the girl had connections within connections and she could have a better job the very next day after getting kicked out of the program. Hell, Lucy's was smart enough to do it on her own. But Alex just wanted to see the girl fall on her face just one good time to soothe her own ego. Even if it was just for a day. But she had better character than that and she put aside her homework for later and pulled her backpack over her shoulders and followed after the Alpha.

The short haired brunette kept her distance behind the other Alpha as she followed her all the way across campus. By the time Lucy reached her location, Alex was more curious than she was before she started her impromptu mission. She hung back behind a tree, ignoring the weird looks she was getting, and peeked around a low branch that thankfully had a lot of leaves. She watched as Lucy sat on a bench just outside the science building and pull out of her cell phone. She didn’t stay on the line very long, and Alex wished that there wasn't so much noise around them otherwise she would have been able to pick out a few words here and there.

So she waited, but it was a full thirty minutes before Lucy began to show any sign of life as she put her cell phone back into one of her cargo pockets and rose from the bench. Alex watched curiously as two women, two  _ badass  _ looking women approach the Alpha. One wouldn't be able to tell that the short red-haired woman and the tall brunette were far more deadly than they looked. It took a very trained eye to see it. To see the way they carried themselves, the way they were so aware of their surroundings—it was scary beautiful. Hell,  _ they  _ were beautiful and Alex had eyes for the redhead.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Despite her haggard appearance in her rush to get to the science building before Barry's class let out, Lucy still remained her scary badass Alpha look and remained ever professional as the two women Sara called her about approached her. She had been constantly texting the one by the name of Maria to inform the woman of her precise location, fully expecting to go looking for them but her concerns had not been needed.

She firmly shook their hands as brief introductions were passed around, all three women paying no mind to the curious eyes roaming their way from the students milling around and simply chilling in the courtyard having lunch and such.

Natasha Romanoff nodded to the building behind Lucy, “The kid in there?”

Lucy nodded, “Yeah, Sara filled you in right?”

Natasha smirked, “Yeah, Major, she filled us in thirty minutes ago. We know everything we need to know for now. The pay is good, and this is the most fun we’ve had in months.”

“ Don't call me Major, I'm not there yet.”

“ We can work on titles later,” Maria replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets and Lucy spotted the outline of her gun inside her jacket, “There's a unknown behind the tree at our six o'clock.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Yeah I know, that's Alex. She's harmless, and apparently too nosy for her own good.”

“ We should handle that.”

Before Lucy could even respond to save Alex's skin for following her, the doors to the science building opened and a flood of students came out chatting amongst themselves excitedly and among that crowd was one Barry Allen. Maria and Natasha only had a verbal description of the Omega, it was Lucy who actually spotted him first and called to the Omega over the crowd. The lanky wolf looked over and smiled brightly. Barry turned to his friends, talking for a moment before breaking away and approaching his second best friend, Kara being the first.

It wasn't until he was actually within arm distance that he noticed Maria and Natasha flanking Lucy, with blank expressions and it was then he finally took in Lucy's expression and took half a step back.

“ Uh, hey... Lucy? Is everything...okay, clearly something is wrong...what did I do?”

“ Barry, you took Kara to a club and you lost her. She went home with a stranger and now she's in pain. Cat had to freaking call me to hunt this chick down, starting with you.”

“ Oh god,” he whispered, eyes widening in horror, “I...I...in my defense, I did a visual check in before she left with tall, dark and beautiful. She went with that woman willingly.”

“ Barry how could you—”

“ I thought she was safe!” he nearly shouted before lowering his voice, last thing that they needed was someone spilling rumors to the gossip columns and having Cat Grant go on a rampage. It wouldn't be hard for anyone to guess on who the two best friends were talking about, they were a close knit type after all.

“ With a stranger?!”

“ She was a cop!” he shouted, messing up his already untidy hair with worry, “Oh god... I thought she was safe Lucy, I swear!” Maria saw that the boy was close to tears and she was starting to get the impression that he was starting to get the wrong idea about the entire thing, and if she were willing to swing wide—neither did Lucy, judging by the Alpha's irate attitude. Clearly Sara filled her and Natasha in far more than Cat bothered to with Lucy.

Lucy growled low in her throat, startling the two humans behind her not that anyone could really tell, “Start from the beginning Barry and don't leave anything out.”

“ Tell us about smells, tastes...every little detail.” Natasha added, and Barry sighed as he started to pace for a few seconds before sitting down.

“ Okay.  _ Okay... _ it was all Winn's idea...”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Many miles away, forty two thousand feet in the air and three hours later... _

Diana Grant-Prince was not a very happy woman, not after the story she just heard from her baby girl who was now laying on her belly and fast asleep, yet again, and Diana knew that she and her daughter had much more to discuss but Diana was also aware that the less time Kara was awake the better it would be for her health so she let her baby girl sleep. She stayed long enough to witness Kara subconsciously shift back to her human form.

The Alpha shifted back herself and put on a short robe before tucking Kara underneath the covers and kissing her forehead. Diana was reluctant to leave Kara but with a promise that she'd be right back, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her gently. She came out just in time to see Cat hang up on someone with a quiet thank you and when the blonde noticed her mate standing by the bedroom door, watching her blankly Cat sighed heavily and gestured for Diana to join her on the couch.

The dark haired wolf moved across the room too fast to be human and settled on the sofa next to her wife and crossed her legs at the knee, and despite the situation that was facing them in National City—Cat's mind was distracted. Knowing just how powerful those thighs were.  _ That's how Kara got here after all,  _ Cat mused with a small smirk but there was time for that later. “Did she tell you everything?”

Diana took the tumbler from her mates grasp and down the rest of the brown contents with one toss, “She told me everything except what I really needed to know.”

“ She doesn’t remember.”

“ She doesn’t remember,” Diana repeated with a scoff, “She wasn't drunk with alcohol, Cat, but pheromones! And when I get my hands on this 'mate' of hers—”

“ Diana-”

“ No Cat! Don't 'Diana' me right now, our daughter—”

“ Diana, you're still upset with the meeting with the southern pack, please just calm down.”

“ How can you sit there and tell me to calm down, Catherine?!”

Cat sighed harshly, counting to ten in her head before opening her eyes once more and staring at her wife like she has stared at all of the employee's she's fired in her lifetime. It was a stare that could turn even the bravest of men and women into stone, and Diana was no different.

“ You and I both know how the mating process works. It's fate and we can't do anything about it, and that is something you need to accept  _ right now  _ before we land.”

Diana growled and stood, and began pacing the length of the coffee table, “I know  _ exactly  _ how it works, Catherine. Trust me, I do. I still remember our first time like it was yesterday. It's instinct for us, I know this, Cat, I do I promise.”

“ So what the hell is the problem Diana? Kara is still our baby girl. She isn’t going anywhere and we were prepared for her to grow up and get her own place. She's the responsible young woman that we have raised her to be.”

Diana stopped pacing, “I don't like the fact that she used Kara for sex and had the fucking nerve to leave marks.”

Cat's eye twitched but she refused to feed into Diana's crazy, “We have no idea that Kara wasn't using this woman just the same. We don't know who initiated what.”

Diana opened her mouth to respond, more than likely to argue but the cockpit door opened and Sara came out, “We're an hour from National City, and I've already called your driver to take you to Lucy's location the moment we land. I'll be taking care of the jet before joining you.”

Diana closed her mouth and turned back to her wife, then opened her mouth again, “What...why exactly are we going to see Lucy? We need to find this Alpha, Cat, and Kara's already assured me that it is not Lucy. No matter how much I wish it was.”

“ While I wholeheartedly agree with that sentiment, darling, I'm way ahead of you on finding this Alpha. I called Lucy and Kara's new bodyguards happened to be in the city, which is very convenient plot wise if this was some sort of story, so I dispatched them as well.”

“ For...what?”

Cat handed over her phone, and Diana took it cautiously, and Sara eased her way back into the cockpit and closed the door behind her. She wanted to be anywhere else than near Diana at the time being or really, the rest of her life. Diana stared down at the picture, eyebrows furrowed, “Cat?”

“ Do you recognize that woman, dear?”

Diana shook her head in confusion, “Yes, this is the NCPD homicide unit Lieutenant Lena Luthor. A very outstanding citizen and Alpha. I've met this woman once or twice, she was nice.” Diana handed Cat back her phone, still confused, “What about her?”

Cat snorted softly, Diana was dense sometimes—it's who Kara gets it from. The shorter Alpha leaned back onto the arm of the sofa, with her arms crossed, “I tasked Lucy to finding Barry and then finding Kara's mate so we can put them in the same room immediately.”

“ Yes, and? Did she find...her...” Cat could practically hear the light bulb breaking over her wife's head and Diana's eyes widened comically, “Her? Cat? Is Lucy absolutely positive?”

Cat noticed how Diana immediately changed her tone and her posture was only  _ slightly  _ less aggressive, and wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she knew of Kara's mate already and had highly approved of the woman beforehand. Or the fact that Lt Luthor was very much capable of caring for their precious baby girl. Cat couldn't exactly be too sure with Diana sometimes when it came to Kara.

“ Kara and Lucy are best friends, sisters really, and Lucy is hardly ever wrong.”

Diana swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded slowly. She didn’t say anything else, but the war in her mind was quite obvious on the Amazon sized woman. Diana mumbled something about getting a nap and went back into the bedroom with their daughter and climbed into the bed, but sleep was the last thing on Diana's mind. She moved a strand of hair from Kara's face just as Cat entered the bedroom and laid down on Kara's other side and took Diana's hand above the cubs head.

“ Diana, what's on your mind darling?”

Diana shrugged lightly, meeting Cat's curious gaze, “At least she's not part of the Southern Pack. But I'm still going to kill her if Lucy hasn’t already beat me to it.” while her words were threatening, her tone held no malice what so ever and Cat just smiled and allowed her eyes to drift closed. She knew Diana was still going to struggle with the idea of Kara finding her mate so soon, and she would as well but she knew Kara had a good head on her shoulders and it seemed that her mate did as well. It was a great relief for both women, and it was one less problem for them to deal with.

“ Cat?”

Cat hummed sleepily.

“ I'm too young to be a grandmother.”

Cat half groaned half chuckled into the pillow, and Kara snorted sluggishly between them. Diana stared at the two loves of her lives before smiling and getting more comfortable. Despite the shit storm that would be coming from the Southern Pack, Diana was relieved to know that her family would be alright.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly Lucy and Barry have misunderstood the entire situation (thanks Cat) and Diana calmed her tits...just a little lol.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, I've been doing homework and reading and shit. Ya know, college shit and working. Be patient with me, but nothing is abandoned, thanks for sticking around everyone and leaving kind kudos and comments!
> 
> C_S


	8. Mates Reunited

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

The remaining flight to National City for the Grant-Prince family was completely uneventful and Kara remained asleep through the entire ordeal of them landing and her mama had the most difficult time waking their daughter while Diana began to pack their rest of their luggage and bringing them out for Sara to take out of the plane and put into the SUV that was waiting for their arrival to take them to wherever Lucy and Kara's two new bodyguards were waiting.

Now dressed in a simple pair of leggings, a hoodie and a pair of converse Kara sluggishly followed both of her Alpha mothers out of their private jet and into the SUV that was waiting. The driver patiently and politely held the door open for the family before closing the door.

Sara approached the man on the drivers side, handing him a slip of paper containing the address of their destination, “Listen, they're already agitated enough. Try not to take your sweet ass time getting there, alright?”

“Y-yes ma'am,” The younger man nodded, his Adam's Apple bobbing nervously. Sara sighed heavily, wondering if she should say something to ease his nerves but they were already behind schedule. So the Alpha just patted the man on the shoulder and walked away quietly to go prep the jet for storage and refuel it for it's future use.

Cat looked at her mate over their cubs head, who was more or less slouched between them and half asleep with her head resting on Cat's shoulder. “Diana, promise me that for our daughters sake that you'll be calm.”

The Ambassador just shrugged, not bothering to meet her wife's fiery gaze and only out of the window. Watching the buildings and other cars fly by them on the highway, “I am calm, Cat. We're just going to meet the Alpha that mated with our baby girl.”

“Something that couldn't be helped. It was in the hands of fate, you know this—”

“Cat, please...just...” Diana's sigh was heavy with resignation, and looked at her wife, “I know. I'm just scared, alright? With everything about to happen with the Southern pack and now with Kara finding her mate, I just need a minute.”

Cat nodded and reached over with her free hand to take Diana's, smiling when the other Alpha squeezed back just as tightly, “I love you, Diana.”

The Ambassador wolf leaned over their cub, pressing her lips to Cat's lovingly, “I love you.”

A low grumble that was a borderline sleepy growl between them broke them apart briefly, “What 'bout me?”

Both Cat and Diana kissed either side of Kara's head lovingly, chuckling, “We love you too, baby girl. No matter what, we'll always love you.”

“Even if you are too young to have a mate.”

“ _Diana!”_

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

When they finally arrived to the address, Kara was still asleep and leaning heavily on Cat who was too busy checking CatCo emails to really be bothered by the soft snoring in her ear. Lucy and a red-haired woman were standing outside of the building, sitting on a bench talking among themselves. When the fancy black SUV pulled up on the curb in front of them, however, both women stood and were all business as Diana climbed out the car before the driver could even get out himself to open her door.

Diana nodded at Lucy, “So this is it, hm? Good job.”

“Thanks, Diana but...uh, I had help. This is Natasha Romanoff by the way.”

“One of Kara's bodyguards,” the human shook the Alpha's hand firmly, “Where's the other one? Maria Hill, was it?”

“Yeah, she's keeping an eye on Lt Luthor and her mother.” Natasha stated in all seriousness, and Diana couldn't figure out why the Alpha and her mother would need close guarding. If Lena Luthor was in any shape like their daughter was in, then it was unlikely they'd get very far but she could appreciate the initiative and them just covering all of their bases.

“Are they aware of our arrival?”

Natasha nodded, “Yes, I sent Maria a text the moment you pulled up. The apartment is on the eighth floor, she'll be waiting for you.”

Lucy looked past Diana, and towards the vehicle where her best friend was being hidden but frowned because she couldn't see past the dark tinted windows. “I'll escort you guys up...is she okay Diana?”

Diana placed her hand on the younger Alpha's shoulder, exhaling lightly, “She is now, do you mind helping Cat get her out of the car? Kara's been a bit sluggish for the last ten hours.” Lucy didn't have to be asked twice, and she practically ran to the SUV and nearly took the door off the hinges, and not for the first time—Diana truly wished it was Lucy who fate deemed worthy to be her daughter's mate. She trusted Lucy with Kara's life, and the Alpha had been nothing respectful and protective when it came to Kara. She had a good head on her shoulders, and a promising future—Diana approved of Lucy from the beginning.

The Ambassador eyed Natasha coolly, “What is your next move, soldier?”

Natasha tucked her hands into her pockets, and sat back down on the bench casually, “Make sure the premises remains secure of course. I'm aware of your daughter's high profile, and the priority of this mission. Maria and I will make sure it all goes smoothly.”

Diana nodded approvingly and followed her family into the building with her head held high, repeating the mantra in her head that she could do this, that she would not snap. That she could do this for her daughter, and she would _try._

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The closer they got to the Alpha's apartment, the more Kara seemed to wake up but it was only enough that she just had the energy to stop leaning on her family for support and to walk on her own two legs but they refused to chance it. There was a hand on her elbow, and Diana stayed close behind just in case she needed to catch her cub. When the elevator doors opened, there was a tall brunette with cold, deadly deep blue eyes standing there. She was wearing a dark blue, tight fitting jacket with two eagle like patches on either shoulder, and she stood at ease but stiff as a board. Diana approved of Sara's secondary replacement immediately.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Grant-Prince, my name is Maria Hill and I will be one half of your daughter's new security detail. Please, follow me. The Luthor's are expecting your arrival.”

“Punctual, respectful and sharp...I approve.” Cat said over her shoulder to her mate. Diana shook her head in agreement curtly, but she was more focused on the door that Maria was now knocking on gently.

Lucy released Kara's elbow, and stood next to Maria, coughing into her hand, “I'll, uh, just wait out here...I'd also like to apologize in advance.”

Kara cocked her head at her best friend, trying in vain to narrow her already droopy eyes not noticing that the door had opened and an older woman in scrubs was standing there, engaged in a stare down with her parents, “What for, Luce?”

Lucy shrugged helplessly, unable to meet her best friend slash her sister from another mother's eye, “I got the wrong idea of why we were looking for Lt Luthor, and I punched her. I busted her lip, but that was before I knew the whole story, I swear Kara, please don't—”

Kara, in a surprise gust of strength and speed, she flew into Lucy's arms nearly knocking them both over if Maria hadn't been standing there ready to upright them. Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around her friend, “Don't be sorry for trying protect me, Lucy. You're my sister first, okay?”

Lucy nodded, hugging her best friend for a few more seconds until she was ready to let her go. “Try not to get pregnant before graduation, okay? I don't wanna be an aunt yet.”

Kara scoffed loudly, completely unaware of the glare Diana was giving Lucy over her head, “I'll try my best, no promises.” Kara winked, and once again, unaware of the glare _both_ of her mothers were now giving her now.

Lillian Luthor cleared her throat, trying to clear the tension before it became suffocating. When she learned of the Grant-Prince clan's return from the Southern Pack's territory so soon after the little misunderstanding between her daughter and her mate's best friend, Lillian's mind had been in a haze every since. She was positive she was underdressed for the occasion as far as first impressions go despite this being about their children, but the issue still nagged at her mind. Especially now seeing how both Cat and Diana were dressed as if they just stepped off a Paris fashion runway. Lillian tried her hardest not to feel intimidated by the two, but it was a tad difficult when they piercing icy blue eyes that belonged to their young daughter felt as if the Omega was looking through her soul.

Lillian knew she was completely out of her comfort zone the moment she invited them in and closed the door behind them. Before their arrival, she had an idea of what to do and what to say, and even had a bottle of wine in the freezer—but now? Now having them in the same room, she was now quite positive that open heart surgery was easier than this, particularly since it seemed that neither Cat Grant or Diana Prince seemed inclined to extend the olive branch first.

“Lena is in the bedroom, I'm sure Kara can find her way there on her own—” Lillian immediately stopped, lips pursed tightly. _That_ was not exactly what she wanted to say, not really—she had prepared a better execution of that awkward suggestion and given the chilliness of Diana's stare and Cat's blank one, she failed spectacularly. “I did not mean to sound offending, but I—”

Lillian's reprieve came from an unlikely source, their daughter. Kara was still a little sleepy, but she seemed in better health than she had in _hours_ and that was only further proof that she and Lena Luthor were mates—driving the tiny hint of doubt from anyone's minds if they were still questioning it all by now. Kara didn't say anything, but she was on the move. The young Omega had kicked off her converse in the middle of the dimly lit hallway and the moment she reached the master bedroom doorway, she began taking off her hoodie and all three mothers turned away to give her some sense privacy even if she wasn't all too aware that was stripping with an audience.

The moment the bedroom door shut soundly, Cat sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'that girl will be the death of me'. It was Diana's turn to clear her throat, “Do you mind if we have a seat, Mrs. Luthor?”

Lillian nodded, a bit jerkily, “Yes, would either of you like a glass of wine? I'm on my second bottle.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The lump in the middle of the bed was breathing steadily and a little loudly, but Kara wasn't bothered by it—in fact, she found it comforting and familiar for some reason she couldn't readily explain. The Omega moved to the side of the bed, and found that the Alpha's eyes were open slightly, and staring up at her with a mixture of exhaustion, excitement and relief and Kara could only imagine that she was mirroring the same look she was receiving.

“You came back,” the Alpha whispered tiredly, voice raspy from too much sleep and growling in pain for hours, “Hi...”

Kara smiled softly down at her Alpha, eyeing the brunette's busted lip that seemed to be healing quite nicely already, “Hi, stranger.”

Lena grunted as she pushed herself into sitting position, just as naked as her mate and pushed back the covers, “My name is Lena Luthor, Major Crimes Lieutenant for the NCPD.”

Kara hummed, impressed and only now realizing that her mate was a smidge and half older than she was, not that she really cared about small details like that, “Kara Grant-Prince, soon to be college graduate and the next Queen of technology and science.”

Lena chuckled low in her throat, and patted the empty space next to her, blinking slowly and stifling a yawn, “Guess we aren't strangers anymore, hm?”

The Omega's smile widened when she realized how smooth her mate was, and how she swindled their introductions without making it more awkward than it really could've been. Without a word, Kara climbed into the large bed, sidling close to the warm, naked body she's been craving since leaving National City and she felt as if she had finally come home after a grueling day of internal torture. Lena laid back down on the pillows, eyes closed and purring contently. Kara was back in her arms, and she had no intentions of letting her go. The Omega brought her leg around the Alpha's waist, and allowed herself to be swallowed whole in the brunette's embrace and pushed her face into the crook of Lena's neck. Taking in her scent, just as Lena pressed her nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

The two remained like that for a few minutes which seemed like forever for them, and given their current state of undress and the feel of the top of Kara's smooth thigh pressed against her. It wasn't longer before Lena was starting to sport a semi-erection but the two mates had been through so much physically and mentally, that they could do nothing but fall asleep buried in each others embrace. Finally reunited.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, real sorry for the wait also, I wrote this in like less than two hours so there is bound to be mistakes, and I didn't go back to flesh things out as well as I usually do. I really just wanted to give you all a chapter, the next one will be better lol. Who knows, smut. I left it open at the end.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, of course. Thank you all for the kudos and comments:)
> 
> C_S


	9. Rocket

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Maxwell Lord Sr was beyond pissed, the moment he walked through the front door to his home his wife knew that the meeting didn't go as well as her husband had hoped. Maxwell slammed his front door shut in his bodyguards face, nearly cracking the stained glass but he didn't care as he picked up a vase full of fresh flowers and threw it against the wall in a fit of rage. “How dare that  _ bitch  _ think she can disrespect me?! On us, to our clan?!”

Naomi Lord watched her husband practically destroy their foyer ranting and raging, while she was calculating the cost it was going to take for the maid service to clean this up. Surely this was going to be extra with all the glass and broken pieces of wood all over their tiled floor. Maxwell looked at his wife, straightening his tie as he walked towards her. Uncaring of the crunching beneath his shoes, “Where is Max?”

Naomi shook her head, “He left not too long ago with Mike and Zod. Tell me about the meeting.”

Maxwell scoffed, shaking his head stiffly, “What is there to tell. Nothing happened, absolutely nothing. The Northern pack thinks so highly of themselves, they look down on the rest of us as if we don't matter or even exist. I extend my hand in peace, and that bitch Diana bites it. Well, I will certainly show her. This is war, Naomi.  _ War. _ And this time, we will not be backing down. The Southern pack will be taking what's rightfully ours.”

“ Maxwell—”

“ Hush woman. This is not for debate!”

Naomi sucked in a deep breath, knowing from previous experiences that it was best to listen to her husband when he was in one of his stubborn moods such as this one. But this one seemed much, much,  _ much  _ worse than any of the others.

“ Call Arthur. I wish to see him.  _ Immediately.” _

Naomi nodded, watching her husband from the corner of her eye as she pulled out her cell phone to call her husband's right hand man and best friend. She watched the irate man grumble to himself until he was inside of his office with the door firmly shut.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lillian Luthor was a nervous wreck, on the inside, but on the outside...well, she was still a nervous wreck. Her daughter, her last living child, was mated to the daughter of the two most powerful people in the wolf community and human world alike. They've been in her daughter's apartment for two hours now, with three bodyguards standing outside of the front door. No doubt armed. Neither Cat or Diana have said more than five words to her...and that was  _ two  _ goddamn hours ago. The power couple was sitting on the sofa snuggled into each other, talking quietly among themselves while on their phones. Hell, Lillian couldn't even watch her soap opera anymore because Cat somehow took control of the TV an hour ago without her even noticing and they were now watching the news nonstop. Lillian was sitting in her daughters recliner with an empty glass of wine, eyes drifting between the TV and the half full wine bottle sitting on the coffee table. She was tempted, but she didn't want to give off the wrong impression...any more than she's suspected that she already has.

Lillian cleared her throat, breaking the silence and immediately feeling awkward when both Diana and Cat looked at her sharply. Expectantly _. Goodness, how does anyone ever talk to them?!,  _ “Are either of you hungry? I can whip something up in the kitchen?”

Diana grumbled, though it sounded more like a growl to Lillian who wisely chose to ignore it. Cat patted her mates knee calmly, “No thank you, dear, but you go right on ahead.”

Lillian shook her head, “No, no, I'm fine, I was just asking.”

Cat nodded, smiling softly at the Beta, “How are you holding up, Lillian? I know this cannot be the easiest situation to process?”

_ What? My last living child is mated to your priceless little cub? The little cub to the most ruthless wolves in the Northern pack? The two women that are in league with the Rockefeller family?  _ Lillian shrugged easily, taking this opportunity to refill her glass of wine though it seemed that was all the opening Diana needed to unleash whatever grief she's been holding in since they arrived. The same fury that Cat had been trying to contain for two hours.

“ Perhaps you should drink some water, Mrs. Luthor?”

Lillian decided right then and there, that she much preferred Cat over Diana, “I'm fine.”

“ I see,”

“ Diana—”

“ Do you drink a lot, Mrs. Luthor?”

“ Socially yes I lightly indulge myself, this is a...rare occasion as I am sure you both can understand.”

“ Yes, of course—”

“ What about your daughter? She's an outstanding NCPD Officer but does she 'lightly indulge' as well? Socially, I mean?”

“ Diana.” Cat snarled,  _ “That is enough.”  _ The Ambassador settled back into her seat, eyes back on her phone. She couldn't even  _ pretend  _ to _ look  _ ashamed. Lillian sipped her wine slowly.  _ Of all people, Lena...Christ. _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Down the hall... _

The Alpha wolf groaned so loudly she woke herself up, vibrant green eyes blinking rapidly until she was able to open her eyes fully without them burning and aching. Everything came rushing back Lena quite quickly and her yawn quickly turned into a grin that spread like a damn wildfire. Though it didn't take the older woman long to realize that there was another reason why she was awake. Lena had a painful erection that she was pressing against Kara's backside.

Lena inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering as Kara's scent nearly overwhelmed her senses and Lena bit back a growl. The body tucked against her snuggled further into her embrace, sometime during their slumber Lena figured that they shifted around until she was the big spoon. Lena moved her hand, which had been holding Kara close protectively, up her stomach to her bare breasts. Still fast asleep, a breathy moan fell from Kara's lips, calling out for Lena.

The Alpha was becoming increasingly aware of her mate's beautiful, slender body and her hips inched forward without her permission. She felt her cock throb with want and Lena couldn't hold back her low guttural moan. Lena closed her eyes and tried to fight back the urges to claim Kara right then and there knowing that they weren't alone in her apartment. But  _ damn it. _

Lena pulled the blonde impossibly closer, hips grinding into Kara's ass as she leaned down to kiss along the side of the Omega's exposed neck. Kara inhaled sharply, shivering in Lena's strong arms and the brunette could smell Kara's arousal spiking in the air, even beneath the sheets. Surely, Lena would've thought Kara would've woken up but the younger wolf was still asleep—not that it was going to stop Lena, she'd just have to be gentle then. Lena cupped Kara's breasts with her fingers spread wide, catching a hardening nipple. Kara reached up, placing her hand over Lena's and squeezing.

Lena startled slightly, “Kara?”

The Omega rolled over in Lena's arms, her eyes half open but Lena could see no hints of blue in them. Kara pulled her Alpha down into a heated kiss, and all reservations flew out of the window as Lena climbed on top of the younger wolf, her bigger, stronger body settling between Kara's thighs.

“ _ Oh, fuck” _ Kara whimpered, and Lena smirked despite herself. Kara welcomed the Alpha's heavy weight and wrapped her legs behind the brunette's athletic thighs. Her small hands tangled themselves in dark locks as she pulled Lena down into another heated, almost sloppy, kiss—groaning loudly and unabashedly into the homicide lieutenants mouth as their hips began grinding together. Lena growled a little too loudly when she reached between their bodies to grasp her member.

The Alpha broke their kiss and Kara turned her head to soothe her burning lungs but she was too aroused, to energetic. It was in vain.

“ Kara, do you...are...baby, talk to me...is this okay?”

Lena knew she was in trouble, for the rest of her life, when Kara finally opened her eyes and her eyes were back to their icy blue state yet full of lust and mischief as she worried her pink lower lip. The Omega's dug her nails into Lena's skin along her rib cage—not enough to hurt, but enough to sting while simultaneously hooking her feet behind Lena's calves and pulling the Alpha's knees further apart.

Whatever second thoughts Lena was having, were completely obliterated when she felt the head of her cock brush against Kara's slick nether lips. Kara whimpered beautifully as she felt Lena's entire weight anchor her down onto the bed. Not that she wanted to at this point, but Kara couldn't move. She was effectively trapped and it made her hornier to be handled like that. Knowing she was safe and on a subconscious level; loved. She felt Lena's breath against her neck, lips brushing along sweaty skin. Lena removed her hand from between them when she was lined perfectly with Kara's entrance. Kara tried to arch her hips up to meet Lena half way, but the Alpha was not to be rushed.

“ Do you want my cock, Kara? Hm? Do you wanna come all over me again, baby girl? Like you did the other night?” Lena growled, hips inching forward with tight restraint.  _ For now. _ “Is that what you want?”

Kara felt the head of Lena's dick spreading her pussy lips apart, and  _ fuck!  _ Lena was slowly killing her, pushing inch by inch...painfully yet wonderfully stretching her mate. It was so tempting to fuck Kara, to shove her entire length into her tight warmth, but she wanted Kara to beg for to come. Beg to be fucked.  _ Just like last night.  _ The Alpha growled two minutes later when she was finally balls deep in her lover, and Kara's nails biting into her skin just at the base of her neck. Her legs raising higher, giving her more access. Giving Lena more opportunity to bend her in half, which is exactly what the Alpha did.

Lena moved her arms between the mattress and Kara's body, her hands taking hold of kara's shoulders. In this position, Lena was in thoroughly in control. She slowly began rocking back and forth, pulling out as far as she could before snapping her hips forward with as much force as she dared without hurting Kara. It went on for about five minutes, before Kara broke and the sweat on Lena's brow finally dropped.

“ Please,” Kara croaked, eyes half shut, “I want you, Lena,”

“ Tell me what you want? To stop, come all over this tight pussy? Tell me baby, before I make the decision for you,” Lena panted, lungs clenching in her effort not to drill into her mate like she really wanted to.  _ Not yet. _

“ _God yes..._ no...don't stop, just... _fuck, Daddy please!”_ Kara cried, “ Fuck me hard, make come like you did last night _please,”_

Lena removed her hands and sat up on her forearms quickly, just on either side of Kara's head with a smirk that was decidedly and entirely predatory and Kara nearly came right then. Lena felt the flutter around her member and she preened. Her hips changed rhythm, giving Kara the fast fucking she asked for. Lena's hips slapped against Kara's with every thrust with the headboard knocking against the wall. Kara's hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, scratching and she was getting louder as her orgasm approached. She was trying to speak, but it was gibberish.

She was close. Lena could feel it. She was too. She lowered herself a little more, until the head of her dick was rubbing against her g-spot with each thrust.

“ Don't...don't stop, Daddy, please don't...oh,oh, oh god!  _ Fuck yes, fuckfuckfuckfuck!” _

“ Yes, Kara, that's it, yeah, oh yeah,” Lena continued to fuck Kara through her orgasm holding her mate close, but she had no intentions of stopping until she came, and she was sure they'd break her headboard this time. Kara was about to beg for mercy when she felt it. She felt Lena swell and jerk inside of her before she felt the Alpha's thick, hot come filling her making her come yet again and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The tips of Kara's fingers and toes were tingling. She was laying on her stomach, the sheets drawn over her lower half though she had one leg kicked out. She was enjoying Lena's close warmth, shivering every now and then when she felt those long fingers tracing her spine, namely the words of Kara's spinal tattoo that read;  _ Never run faster than your guardian angel can fly. _

Kara was teetering between bliss and deep sleep, unsure what the difference was at this point. Things were quiet between them but it wasn't awkward, both Alpha and Omega were simply enjoying the others calm presence. The soft hum of the TV in the living room added to the rhythmic clinking of the ceiling fan above them made the atmosphere all the more soothing.

Lena grumbled softly, leaning down to kiss Kara's shoulder blade, “I like it when you call me Daddy.”

Kara grinned into the pillow, not that Lena could see it since she was behind her, “Oh yeah?”

“ Mhm...though next time,” another kiss, “I want to take you out, wine and dine you. Take it slow.” another kiss followed by a playful nip prompting Kara to turn over slightly to look over her shoulder.

“ I would really like that, Lena.”

The Alpha simply smiled, not saying anything but leaned forward and stole a kiss before getting comfortable between her Omega. It didn't take long before they were both fast asleep yet again.

And just down the hall, back in the living room...there was a third bottle of wine open, and Diana was browsing therapists in National City with a pair of headphones in.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No better way to come back to this story than with a bang, amirite? eh? eh? It's been a while since I wrote smut, jfc. Lol, hopefully it wasn't too bad. All mistakes are my own. Thanks!!
> 
> C_S


	10. Coming Up For Air

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena had no idea what time it was but it her bedroom was dark. Faintly, she could hear chatter from the TV in the living room, and smelled food, Chinese—all of her favorites. Lena kissed the bare shoulder beneath her before rolling over and reaching for her phone that was still buzzing on the night stand behind her. Swearing that she shut the damn thing off.

She didn't bother checking the ID, her eyes were still closed, refusing to be blinded by the too bright screen from her phone. Even with her eyes closed, she could see the light, “Luthor.”

“ _ Lieutenant,”  _ Detective Siobhan Smythe winced on the other end of the line, her boss sounded exhausted,  _ beyond  _ exhausted. Detective Sawyer instructed them not to call Lena for anything but an emergency...and she figured this would be one.  _ “I'm sorry, Lieutenant but we've got a case and we need you for this one.” _

“ What is it, Detective?” Lena grunted as she pushed aside her covers and set her feet down on the floor. Her dick felt sticky and her sweat dried skin felt gross, she knew she was definitely going to need to shower before she left.

“ _ We got a cop killer on the loose...we got a patrol Officer in the morgue and another one fighting for her life downtown.” _

Lena rubbed her eyes tiredly, “Shit...alright, I'm on my way.”

“ _ I, um, I can come and pick you up, Lt.” _

“ Ah, no thank you Smythe, I have some personal things to take care of first.”

“ _ It's not big deal, Lt, I can wait—” _

“ No. I'll be at the precinct in thirty minutes, Detective.” Lena hung up and tossed her phone aside and turned on her bedside lamp. She felt two strong arms around around her shoulders immediately and an equally naked body press up against her back. “Uh...I have to go for a little while, I'm sorry Kara. I can't ignore this one.”

Kara kissed the shell of Lena's ear, “As long as you don't leave the city...we'll be fine, right?”

“ Me?” Lena snorted and turned around, pushing Kara back onto the bed, “I'm not the one with a private jet...” Lena settled against her mate as Kara wrapped her arms and legs around her, “Will you still be here when I come back?”

Kara sighed into their kiss, and shrugged lightly, “I don't know...how long do you plan on being gone?”

“ There's a cop killer running around out there...I don't know really.”

Kara hummed quietly, “Judging by that phone call, you need to get going soon...but, no promises of me being here. I still need to graduate y'know. And I live on campus.”

“ Can I call you for a date then?”

“ Is that a trick question?”

Lena chuckled, “Alright, point for you...give me a break, hm? I just woke up.” Lena made to get up and thankfully, Kara understood that she was in a bit of a hurry and let her go immediately, albeit reluctantly. “Wanna join me for a shower?”

“ Another trick question?” Kara smirked as she rolled out of the bed and strolled past her Alpha and into her impressive massive suit and Lena chuckled again, knowing that she was going to have her hands full with Kara Grant-Prince.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

All three mothers looked up when the bedroom open down the hall, and Lillian paused the movie that they were watching. They all heard the two get up, Kara's laughter reaching their ears first before the shower was turned on. Thankfully, the two didn't get up to anymore shenanigans. Cat honestly wasn't sure if she could've kept Diana from losing her shit completely this time around.

Kara entered the living room first, wearing a dark blue NCPD sweatshirt and a pair of gray workout sweats that were a little too long for her, with her semi wet hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. Right behind her, was the esteemed Major Crimes Lieutenant Lena Luthor. Dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, boots and a long dark trench coat with her badge sitting on the right label. She looked professional, and every bit of the Alpha Diana has ever pictured for her daughter. But it didn't mean the Northern Pack Alpha didn't want to fuck her up.

Cat and Lillian stood from their seats to greet the pair with welcoming, reassuring smiles, but Diana was content to just ignore Lena and focused on her daughter. Hell, even her scent was different now and Diana barely forced back her snarl. Cat would deal with her stubborn wife later, she held out her hand to Lena who shook it firmly.

“ It's finally nice to meet you, Lt.”

“ Please, call me Lena, and it's an honor to you as well Mrs. Grant-Prince, both of you.” Lena glanced at Diana, but the Alpha merely met her glance with a mild glare but Lena was thankful that she was at least acknowledged. Complete disregard would be bad, for everyone involved. It was beginning to dawn on Lena that they weren't as quiet as she had thought they were.  _ Shit. _

Kara turned to Lillian with a wide smile and ignored her outstretched hand and hugged the woman tightly, and Lillian immediately returned the hug. She was starting to get the idea that Kara Grant-Prince was an  _ entirely  _ different woman behind doors, and she was starting to understand that she might have judged the young wolf far too quickly.

“ Nice to meet you, Mrs. Luthor!”

“ Honey, just call me Lillian or Lilly. We're family now.” she turned to her daughter, noting her relieved smile, knowing how much Lillian was worrying about this all ending up a chaotic mess because of her mate and her mother's high profiles. It was still a possible issue for the future, but it was relief to see that they weren't the ruthless royal family they presented themselves to be. “I take you have to leave?”

Lena cleared her throat, and took a seat in the chair as everyone else sat down and adjusted herself accordingly without much of a thought when Kara sat down in her lap as well, but she didn't miss the twin cautious looks sent Diana's way from her own mother and Cat. Kara, on the other hand,  _ seemed  _ completely oblivious to the turmoil her dark haired mom seemed to be fighting. But Lena wasn't at the top for nothing, she saw that mischievous little twitch of her lips.  _ Little shit. Gonna get me killed. _

“ Yeah, two patrol cops were shot downtown. It's a mess down at the station, and I need to go in.”

“ I'm sorry to hear that,” Cat offered and Diana nodded her agreement, “If you need anything, just let us know, dear.”

“ Thank you.”

Lillian looked at Kara curiously, “Will you be staying here, Kara?”

Kara shrugged sheepishly, “Uh, we agreed on a date later this week before I start spending the nights.”

“ That's a very wise plan.” Diana nodded, speaking for the first time in ages and Cat just patted her wife on the knee, trying not to laugh. They'd always make jokes that Cat would be the intolerable one when Kara finally found her mate. That Cat would be the one unable to cope with the reality of it, and that Diana would be the level headed one.

Lena checked her watched and winced, “I gotta go, but I'll call you later. That okay?”

“ I'd be upset if you didn't, please be safe.” Kara nodded and kissed her cheek before getting up and letting Lena free.

“ I will, Kara, I promise. And mom? Thank you, for being here with me.” Lillian pulled her daughter in for a hug as Kara went to sit between her moms, and cuddled up to Diana to help her relax a little bit...somewhat. A little bit.

“ Of course sweetheart, and I'll lock up for you, don't worry. Now go, before you're really late.”

The Alpha startled when she spotted the Alpha she met earlier in the day that decked her quite hard, and another woman, about her height and she seemed like a shady associate, standing out in the hallway outside of her door. Lena noted the firearm at her side, resisting the urge to ask if that weapon was licensed. She met the woman's cool stare and simply let it go. Lena closed her apartment and headed for the elevator.

“ Hey, Lt wait up.” the younger Alpha slipped between the closing doors, barely managing to avoid being squashed. Lucy bounced on her heels for a second, “Listen, sorry about decking you earlier. I thought...look, I thought you hurt my best friend. I didn't have the full report on what happened—”

Lena snorted, shaking her head, “Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that she has friends like you looking out for her. And no, I'm not gonna give you shit for assaulting an Officer.”

Lucy smirked, “Furthest thing from my mind, Lieutenant.”

“ Lena Luthor.”

Lucy looked at the older woman's hand for a moment, and Lena was certain she wasn't going to shake it but Lucy did at the last moment, firmly, “Lucy Lane.” when Lena made to pull her hand away, Lucy held fast, “Kara's a sweet girl, Lieutenant...believe it or not, she has a big heart and she's too trusting. Protect her.”

“ Protect her or else you and her family will bury me somewhere?”

Lucy released her hand, and laughed lightly when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, “Just protect her. We wouldn't do anything to you if you didn't...you'd do it all on your own. Have a good night, Lieutenant.”

Lena watched Lucy disappear into the stairwell, and smirked. Knowing that her life was about to get a lot more interesting. She walked out into the cool night air, spotting a redhead jogging by that she's never seen before and she knew she was with the Grant-Prince family when she winked at her and spotted what looked to be a gun on her lower back. And across the street, in an all black SUV sat a blonde with a shit eating grin and mock saluted her.  _ Hmm.  _ She wondered if this protection detail was for Kara or the entire family. She knew that being mated to Kara Grant-Prince was going to be a challenge but she didn't realize how much until now. Lena put on her full faced helmet and mounted her bike.  _ She loved a good challenge.  _ The high ranked Officer revved her bike and disappeared into the night. The ache in her chest immediately making itself known but it was nowhere near as excruciating as it was twenty-four hours ago.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lame little filler chapter, lol. Thanks!
> 
> C_S


	11. Talk That Talk

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara was sitting in Professor Danvers class absolutely bored out of her mind, and Lucy was right there with her as was the rest of the class. Kara was sure that the only person really paying attention were the ones who were trying to get their grade up before it was too late and needed the extra credit, and her daughter, Alex Danvers, out of respect.

Most of them were still here for attendance purposes only now, until midterms. Lucy sighed loudly, and leaned over to rest of her head on Kara's shoulder, winking down at Alex when the Alpha looked over her shoulder at them. Lucy was fully aware that Kara was a mated woman now. Her scent was different now, she smelled like herself but she could smell Lena all over her. Lucy knew the more time they spent together, Lena's Alpha mark will be more prominent.

Alex sneered at Lucy before turning back around in her seat. Making Alex jealous over what she could never have was just never ending pleasure for Lucy, and she couldn't wait until Kara and Lena went public with their relationship, but until then. She'd continue to just have her fun. Kara looked down at her best friend, but went back to texting Lena on her phone not really bothered by the fact that Lucy could and _was_ reading everything.

“Aww, she's taking you to that underground coffee shop? That sounds cool...shit, can I third wheel? I've never been, and I promise I won't bother you two lovebirds.”

Kara giggled, quickly covering it with a pathetic cough and smiled sheepishly at their Professor when she glared up at them, “It's bad enough that Sara, Maria and Natasha will be shadowing me.” Lucy turned slightly, seeing Maria and Natasha dressed casually and sitting a few feet away from them, and she had to agree.

“Alright, alright...but at least bring me back a burger or something. Especially if she's paying. And make sure you have the girls out,” Lucy poked the closest boob to her face, “Milk it for everything you can, girl.”

“She's not my sugar mama, Lucy! Shut up.”

“More like your sugar _Daddy._ Try to get my food before you two fuck behind the dumpster...and make sure you ditch your guard dogs first. Unless you _wanna_ give them a show. Personally, Natasha looks like a kinky—”

“Oh my god!” Kara slapped Lucy's arm none too gently, laughing, “Will you stop!”

“MS. LANE! MS. PRINCE!”

“ _Ah, shit.” “Dammit.”_

Professor Danvers set her pointer down and came around her desk with her arms crossed, and she didn't exactly look happy. She rarely called anyone out in her class, and she never called Kara and Lucy out on their shit—but she wasn't going to allow them to disturb the students who really needed this refresher before midterms.

“I'm sorry for breaking up your little gossip time,” she said mockingly, and Kara pressed her lips together firmly to keep from smiling, and Lucy just curled her fingers over her mouth and chin, “But unless there is something important that the rest of my class needs to know about, I suggest you both either keep your mouths shut or leave. But let me warn you, we still have fifty minutes left and if you leave...you can kiss your perfect attendances for my course goodbye. Are we on the same page, ladies?”

Kara and Lucy nodded, opting not to say anything back and some of their fellow students were mildly entertained and amused by the change of pace, others were more or less irritated, Alex being one of them. Eliza stared at the two a few seconds longer before going back to her lecture. They weren't meaning to be rude and disruptive, but Kara was high on life and she was so happy it was hard to contain, and Lucy was simply just happy for Kara, riding on her blissful pheromones as well. They couldn't help it that their good moods turned them into assholes. They were still young.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and scooted closer to Kara, “Anyway, hey, have you heard anymore about this cop killer thing?”

Kara shook her head, “No, not really. I know the other Officer passed away earlier this morning, though. I haven't asked Lena about it, why? Have you?”

“Yeah, I know people who know people that work in the NCPD.”

“Major crimes?”

“Homicide, primarily, but all of the departments are in on this case.” Lucy glanced at Professor Danvers but she was too busy explaining the theory of something to pay them any mind again just yet, “Well, word is...both those officers? Were Alpha's, and the only offspring from two of the prominent North Packs families.”

“Who were the officers?” Kara hissed, eyes narrowed with worry.

“Jesse Chambers and Eddie Thawne.” Lucy watched her best friend put the facts together after a few moments, “It's officially pack business now...but do you think it has something to do with the meeting with the Southern Pack? Did something go wrong?”

Kara shrugged, “I...I'm not sure, but my mom (Diana) was pissed before she came back but I was like, in and out. This could be a message...”

“For what? War?” Lucy paled, staring owlishly at her sister from another mother, when the Omega took way too long to answer, Lucy reached over and flicked her nose, “Kara—”

“Ms. Lane!” Professor Danvers snapped, eyes narrowed behind her glasses, “If you can't respect my rules, out. Now.”

Lucy sighed quietly and began packing her things, “Ten bucks Danvers is gonna tell Henshaw and have me running drills for two hours.”

Kara glanced down at the Alpha in question and raised a brow when she caught the taller woman staring at her, Kara looked at Lucy and shrugged, “I'll see later?”

“Yeah sure, if you're not busy getting your back blown out again.” Kara threw her pen at her best friend as she made her exit, and higher up, Natasha and Maria shared a look, though one was more amused than the other, _this kid is definitely trouble._

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Once class was finally let out, Kara went to her dorm room with Natasha and Maria following suit. Her parents tried to get her out of the room and into a three bedroom apartment so they could be seconds away from Kara should anything happen, but the Omega was adamant about remaining on campus until graduation. Thankfully, last semester, her parents paid for the two dorm rooms on either side of her room be vacated. One that Sara Lance, her first body guard and thankfully still her current one, occupied. Maria and Natasha moved into the other one, but they were always underfoot. It was annoying as hell, and try as she might—Kara couldn't shake them. Not that she was trying to do anything, she was just testing them. She hasn't really gotten a chance to get to know them properly enough to call them a friend, so she really only talked to Sara when she could.

Kara was near her dorm when she was nearly knocked off of her feet and her purse fell onto the ground, its contents scattering about. Because of the five inch heels she wore, Kara lost her balance and she knew she was about to eat dirt. _Oh god. This is how I die. Showing my ass to the entire campus! And I'm not even wearing panties! I can see the headlines now...my closed casket funeral. Died of embarrassment._

Two strong arms caught her and righted her immediately, _okay...maybe not._ It took Kara a few seconds to get her bearings but thankfully the stranger was no longer touching her and Natasha was checking Kara over as the man knelt as Maria's feet and picked up her belongings under her watchful eye. When he was finished, he made to hand it to Kara but Maria took it from him and put it over her own shoulder, “Watch where you're going next time.”

He smiled sweetly at her, though it faltered when Maria's glare got a lot more colder and Kara really liked her, “I...I yeah, I'm just...I didn't mean to, I'm new here. A transfer student.” Kara could smell that he was an Alpha but his scent was a little odd, it smelled...odd. And not in the most pleasant way, but there was no way a Southern wolf was allowed past the Northern line, especially if it wasn't for political reasons.

He smiled at Kara and held out his hand, “I'm sorry...?” he was fishing for a name, but Kara knew that he already knew who she was. Not out of vanity, it was just a fact she's long gotten used to.

Kara looked at his hand for a minute, there was something about this man and his charming smile that set off her inner alarms, and if there wasn't anything that her family of nothing but damn Alpha's taught her— _listen to your gut, Kara._ So the Northern Pack Princess ignored his hand and simply nodded, “Good luck, new kid.” she turned and continued on her way, Natasha glared at him so fiercely he averted his eyes and walked away, but it didn't stop him from turning around again.

“Kara, you alright?” Maria put a hand on Kara's lower back protectively while Natasha went to the black SUV sitting on the curb to talk to Sara about what just happened, and to put him on the list of potential threats. They were up to date on the pending war between the two packs, and Diana promised...well she promised some things if Kara was hurt.

Kara nodded and looked up at the tall woman with a grateful smile, “Yeah, I'm fine. That dude...he was a little weird, but I think I might be on edge because of everything that's going on, you know?”

Maria nodded, “Completely understandable, here,” she handed Kara back her purse when they reached her room door, “Are you going to the rest of your classes today?”

“Uh...probably not. They don't have such a high grade percentage on attendance like Professor Danvers. But I have a date around six with Lena.”

Maria nodded, “It's noon now, anything between now and then?”

“Nah, you guys can relax—well, however you guys relax on a twenty-four seven job.” Kara opened her door, ready to just sleep but she hesitated, and Maria raised an eyebrow patiently, “Uh, listen...I don't know what ninja spy guidelines you and Natasha follow, but I have this feeling that you guys will probably stalk me for a while....I'm ordering pizza and Chinese if you all wanna come up? Watch movies, play UNO...gamble?”

Maria contemplated it uncertainly, this wouldn't have been her and Natasha's first gig for protecting a high profile person for a few months, and they've never made an effort to get to know their charges on a more personal level, finding it easier to keep it as a business transaction and nothing more. They knew everything about their ward but it wasn't a two way street. But Kara did have a point, this wasn't a job that wasn't going to be 'only for a few months', it was as long term as they wanted. Or until they fucked up. And they've never botched a mission since graduating the academy. This job paid well, accommodated them easily. It couldn't hurt to help their ward feel more at ease with—

“Actually,” Kara broke through Maria's thoughts, “Dumb idea, right. Trained killers, rich kid,” she pointed to herself, “Forget I asked, don't kill yourself thinking. See you later, killer.” Kara entered her room and closed the door and locked it. “Dumbass, they're trained killers, not your friends.” Kara kicked off her heels, and began to strip out of her dress.

On the other side of the door, Maria was trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She raised her hand to knock and take Kara up on her offer, but lowered her hand. Maybe next time. She didn't mean to make the kid feel bad. _Damn..._ she's only been on the job for a few days, and she was already falling under Kara's spell. Sara _was_ right.

Kara Grant-Prince was a damn menace.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

It's been a long time since Lena was on a college campus that wasn't about solving a murder or a rape, it was a nice change of pace. She took a taxi there, knowing that with Kara's security detail she wouldn't be able to ride on the back of her bike—and also knowing what she knew about the tension between the two packs, she wasn't willing to take the risk. She had stopped by her place to put on some casual clothes for their date, and to wash the smell of work off of her.

She was a little late but Kara was understanding. Lena arrived to Kara's dorm with minutes to spare, she spotted Natasha standing next to Kara's SUV with Sara Lance. Quite frankly, Lena found Kara's bodyguards shady and she couldn't find them in any system she could get her hands on. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, per say, she just wanted a better idea of who was going to be protecting her heart when she was away.

Sara spotted Lena first and waved, “Hey, go on up. Third floor.”

Lena nodded at the two and entered the building. Kara messaged her earlier during the day the details on how to get to the dorm and her room number. She wasn't surprised when Maria pop out of her own room when the elevator dinged, she figured the woman would have ears like a bat.

Maria nodded at Lena, leaning against the doorway, “I don't think she's ready just yet,”

Lena smirked, stopping in front of the other woman who was usually more quiet and reserved, “Oh I know she isn't, she text me twenty minutes ago just waking up. Long day?”

“Not quite, her morning classes then she's been here for the rest of the day sleeping or something.”

“You've been checking in? Physically, not through text or anything?” Lena didn't want to seem as if she were questioning their work ethics, but she still wanted to double check to be sure for her own mental sanity. Thankfully, Maria didn't seem to take any offense.

“Of course, we've been trading posts every one to two hours depending on where we are and what we're doing. But um listen, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about,” she looked down the hall when a pair of girls came out of their room, and stepped aside opening her door wider, “You mind coming in?”

Lena glanced at Kara's door before walking past Maria. The other woman closed the door, leaning back against it with her arms crossed while Lena leaned back against the desk with her hands in her jacket pocket. She'd rather be her mate right now, but she figured if her the head of her security detail wanted a word, the personal emotions could wait another five minutes.

“Alright, what's on your mind?”

“Listen, I'm not going to stand here and pretend that I know the ins and outs about 'pack business' but Sara's been filling Natasha and I in about the gist of everything. I, now, completely understand your relationship with Kara and it's no longer weird.”

Lena laughed, but nodded, “Good to know, Hill.”

“Also, Ambassador Prince has filled us in on what's been going on with the Southern pack, we've been taking extra precautions with Kara's safety.”

Lena sighed heavily, “Did she fill you about my case too? That the murders are related to the disagreement between the two packs?”

Maria lifted one shoulder lightly, “Yeah, we know all of that and the why. Kara doesn't just yet, but I want to run by our safety measures tonight for your date...and before you ask; _yes._ It _will_ be like this until this shitstorm blows over. We're not trying to make you uncomfortable, Lt, we're just doing our jobs—you being a cop, I hope you understand?”

“Yeah...I get it, I've done enough protective details for victims in my career. I understand, and I appreciate the debrief.”

Maria felt relieved that she didn't have to deal with an obsessive, irrational Alpha, she may not understand their culture and lifestyles, but she knew enough to thread carefully, even if Lena was being calm and reasonable about it. She figured the woman's career trained her in the art of discipline, but she was still a wolf and was a wild creature at heart during her most primal moments. She was grateful that Lena was listening to everything she was saying with open curiosity and didn't interrupt her and Natasha and Sara both owed her twenty bucks.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara had just pulled on her bright yellow high heels when she heard knocking at her door. She nearly broke her ankle trying to zip up her washed light denim ankle high jeans ( the ones her parents hated so much. Cat could swear they were glued to Kara's ass and legs and that's exactly why she kept them) and turn off her TV that was currently trying to catch her up on _The Haves and The Have Nots._ (When she was so desperately behind _How To Get Away With Murder)._

Kara grabbed her purse off her coat rack while she opened the door, her smile was so wide when she saw Lena standing on the other side that was nearly bouncing on her toes because the entire thing still felt so surreal to her. Kara noted Lena's empty hands when they broke their short embrace and smirked, but deep down she was relieved that her Alpha didn't bring her any flowers—they always made Kara feel so awkward, and annoyed, but she wasn't going to tell Lena that. Yet. “What? No flowers?”

“I...flowers? _Oh!”_ The Lt's smile faded away just as quickly as she paled, “I..I, shit, I'm sorry Kara, I wasn't thinking! I was trying to get here on time. We can stop and get you some if you—”

“No! No, no,” Kara said laughing softly, locking and closing her door behind her without turning around, “I hate flowers. Don't ever get them for me.”

Lena stared down at her mate, eyes narrowed, quickly catching on to Kara's game. _Two can play that game, Princess..._ “You really are a little shit,”

“Yep,” Kara put an extra pop on her 'p', “And you're stuck with me,” she leaned into Lena's side when the Alpha put her arm around her shoulders as they began walking towards the elevators where Maria was waiting. And Kara couldn't help but help but bask in Lena's sinewy aroma, it was addicting, and she wanted to roll around in it.

"Oh, don't worry Princess, I'll straighten you out soon enough."

Kara smirked, "Promises, promises, Alpha."

Lena chuckled, shaking her head knowing that Kara _knew_ she was playing with fire, “I really do look forward to getting to know you, Kara.”

“Me too, Lena,” Kara blushed, and snuggled further into her Alpha's side just as they reached the elevator and joined Maria in the tin box. “Me too.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is date night, so our lovely couple can get a chance for their relationship to progress outside of the bedroom. I guess, 21 questions type of deal so I'll be winging it, y'know? So it's literally just Lena and Kara next chapter (and her security in the background) unless y'all wanna see something, but it's gonna be chill like this one.
> 
> Also, everything is calm on Lena's end now...but she's an Alpha, so...that lid is bound to be blown. Not like that either haha.
> 
> All mistakes are my own! Thanks!
> 
> C_S

**Author's Note:**

> Also, none of my stories have a schedule.


End file.
